


So Good

by KB0821



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB0821/pseuds/KB0821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy believed it when someone said that Koreans are conservative.</p>
<p>Until she met Bae Irene...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another take on the friend with benefits storyline. This is also my first take on Wenrene as the main OTP so hopefully I do them justice. This fic is slated to have around 10 chapters.
> 
> The entire fic is based on my AOMG playlist and the title is based on this Jay Park song.

Be with me tonight  
just us two baby  
you and me  
\- Jay Park, So Good 

 

Sixteen hours in college and Wendy was ready to screw everything and spend the rest of her life working in McDonalds.

People had always tell her that one of her best qualities had always been her high tolerance for bullshit. And this afternoon she tried, she really did. Wendy thought she could bear spending an hour of getting ferried around from building to building, listening to a cheery student ambassador spout out fun facts about a decrepit building. Until that one hour turned to two and two hours is ticking closer to three. Add that to the sun beating like a maniac and Wendy felt like she was grasping on the imaginary straws of her sanity.

And basing on her wrinkled freshmen guide pamphlet, it looked like there was still two more hours left to go.

But if there was one thing that made this miserable freshman tour bearable it was her. The cute freshmen girls come in bunches that afternoon which made this more tolerable. But the girl in pastel pink was definitely worth getting out of bed and sucking up the merciless sun that afternoon.

Wendy should be an expert on this.

Her friends often teased her that she could make a blind person see with how “thorough” she describes things. But with her, she’s in an absolute lost for words. Maybe because it was still 4 pm and the words she came up was too sinful to think of in daylight. Or maybe it has to do with her sobriety, she had always been more cringeworthy when alcohol was involved.

How could she describe her? Fair white skin? dark brown hair? dark chocolate brown eyes?

That’s every freaking girl in South Korea!

Wendy couldn’t even point one thing that made this girl so beautiful. Just every detail of her face was perfect and put that together and you have this version of perfection roaming around with mere mortals in a freshmen tour.

It was everything about her. Like God created her on the eight day just to piss of Eve.

If Wendy wasn’t so attracted to her, she will definitely be salty too.

“You ain’t from here, aren’t you?”

Wendy had to do a double take on the girl smirking in front of her. The girl looks like she’s straight out of a scene from Orange is the new black, androgynous face, short hair, tattoos peering underneath her sleeves, a girl hot enough to be considered someone’s prison wife.

But Wendy digs girls in pastel pink shirts more.

“I’m Amber by the way.” Prison wife material said, before nudging the girl next to her. The other girl looks like she woke up in the wrong side of the bed, but basically she was a hotter, more interesting Asian version of Kristen Stewart. “This here is Krystal with a K.”

“I know what you’re thinking.”

Even Asian’s Kristen Stewart sounded expressionless.

“Me?”

“You’re thinking that Krystal is a stripper name.”

Is this how Krystal with a K started conversations, by telling people she has a stripper name?

“What? No.” But now that she mentions it.

“Krystal, chill girl. We’re in a different country now, strippers probably have different names here.”

“What’s your name by the way?”

“Ummm Wendy.”

“So, Wendy where you from?”

“Canada. Toronto.”

“Ohhhh Canada?” Krystal and Amber exchanged knowing looks. “Kris is gonna love you.”

“Kris?”

“You can’t miss him,” Krystal finally spoke up. “He’s got that fuck boy face.”

“C’mon Krys, he ain’t that bad.”

“He’s tall and he looks like a member of the Triadz.”

“I guess that’s a little bit better than looking like a fuck boy.” Amber shrugs, before flashing Wendy a smile. “Just stick with us and we’ll take care of you.”

“Thanks.”

Wendy spun around to where she last saw Pastel Pink Girl. A mix of disappointment and dismay hit her to find her gone. Wendy’s eyes started a desperate search, wondering where her dream girl could just poof magically.

“You looking for someone?”

Was she that obvious?

“I ummm no.”

Wendy doesn’t know her name, Wendy doesn’t even know if she’ll ever see her around campus again, but right this beautiful albeit nameless girl was saving her from an afternoon of wishing she was dead. Now that she’s nowhere to be seen, Wendy wised up, readying herself for the torture.

*

“Joy, seriously Joy. Are you ready?”

“Just a sec.”

Clearly her roommate doesn’t understand the meaning of the word “sec” as her roommate of only one week gingerly applied another coat of mascara. Wendy and her roommate Joy had nothing in common, other than the fact that they were stuck together as roommates. But as much as their personalities clash and wanting to kill the other, she was surprised to find herself being good friends with Joy.

“I don’t even understand why you’re rushing, Wen. It’s a freaking party. It’s okay to be late.”

“Yeah but-“

“My mom always tell me, step out of the house like you’re going to see your worst enemy. And contrary to popular belief, I’m quite an obedient child.”

Wendy nods lifelessly, one week being roommates with the Performing Arts Major and Wendy learn that it was better to let Joy with every argument.

“And besides, don’t you need to change?”

Wendy look on her striped shirt and dark skinny jeans, cute but not distastefully cute that she looks like she’s begging for attention.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“Nothing, if you’re going to class. C’mon Wendy, You’re making me look bad here.” Joy finally drops her mascara down, and made it her mission to shove Wendy back to her room. “How can I introduce you to Seulgi, if you look like that?”

Oh how could Wendy even forget? From the first day of school, Joy was adamant to play matchmaker and paired her up with her classmate Seulgi. They’ll hit it off she says and Seulgi was very flexible. And you know what they say with flexible people.

“I saw you in the shower one time-“

“Wait, did you just admit that you saw me naked?”

“Well, were roommates, that’s bound to happen.” Joy brushed it off. “And I saw that you got that hot thing going on. Oh I know, what about that 3 fourths white top you have.”

“That shows my back?”

Joy’s lips curve into a sly smirk that Wendy couldn’t help but gulp in fear.

“Yup, that one.”

*

“Ohhh, beer.”

All it took for Wendy was seeing the way Joy dive for the beer like a man dying of thirst, and she knew to reach for a bottled water unless she wants to be in a CF about drunk drivers.

Joy let out a satisfied sigh that would have beer companies racing to sign her for a commercial.

“I’m gonna go find Seulgi, don’t move sis. Don’t move.” Joy warned before stalking away, looking back at Wendy threateningly. Wendy wondered how Joy can find someone in this mess. This was the first “legit” party of the year, held in someone’s cramp apartment and everyone showed up, ready to proclaim this as their year.

“Is that who I think it is?!”

Wendy let out a sigh, a week in college and she already know the people who are placed on Earth to annoy the shit out of her.

And the puppy face Henry is definitely one of them. He was part of the infamous Foreigner line that Wendy is an involuntarily a member of. Henry isn’t that bad, the guy was pretty harmless if anyone thinks about it but his immaturity could be quite exhausting.

“Hey Henry.”

“Yoh! Survived one week of college, it wasn’t that bad, huh?”

For once Wendy agreed with Henry. Her first week of classes were pretty much spent in searching for classes, keeping up with her syllabus and professors and above all wishing and dreaming about Pastel pink Girl. But alas, life is cruel and their path never had crossed again.

“Oh wow.” Henry bounces up, slitted eyes widening at something. “I can’t believe she’s here.”

“Who?”

Wendy looks up, trying to figure out among the crowd of identical looking college girls before stopping at the only one that could manage to freeze Wendy on her spot.

The girl Wendy could stare at her entire life.

Girl in Pastel Pink traded in her pastel colored shirt for black blouse with a slit on the side, which she looks equally hot on, maybe even hotter.

“Her?”

“Bae Irene… Childhood education major. It so fits her.” Henry says with a dopey puke inducing grin. “Bae Irene.” He said once again, this time with emphasis, that Wendy could hear the bolded, italized and underlined name just from his tone. “How amazing can she be? Even her last name is Bae.”

Wendy felt thankful for Henry’s blabbing. That was two important facts that Wendy don’t think she will never know.

“Don’t you have like I don’t know… bros that you could talk to about this?”

Henry let out another dramatic sigh.

“I can’t, Wan.”

“Why not?”

“Because they’re all after her too. Minho, Bogum, Jonghyun, everyone in my wing in the dorm. I mean I’m on the same boat with this other guys. Like last week I asked her out for coffee and this is what she replied to me.”

Henry shoved his Iphone on Wendy’s face.

Irene  
I’m sorry I can’t. My cat is dying and I want to be there for his last moments.

If this is not a blow off, Wendy doesn’t know what is.

“Well, at least you tried.”

“Right, you think I should try again?”

“I ummm… it wouldn’t hurt.”

“Except for my pride.”

Wendy turns back at perfect girl Irene, she was worth the hurt.

“Wen, Wen, Wen…” Her roommate runs over to them, wedging herself between her and Henry. “Save me please, this Elfish looking guy keeps on making kissy faces at me.”

“Who? Chanyeol?”

“Yeah him. I’m scared he’ll drag me down to middle Earth with him.”

“I don’t think-“

“Excuse us.” Joy grabs on Wendy’s wrist and manhandled the Canadian away from the slightly confused Henry.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime. By the way, time for you to meet Seulgi.”

The DJ was obviously on AOMG’s payroll as he played nothing more but Jay Park and his posse’s songs the entire night. But even Korean’s version of Drake can’t compete with how loud Wendy’s heart was pounding in her chest as she made her way to the girl she had been fascinated with for an entire week.

Bae Irene and another girl, just as gorgeous was laughing whole heartedly.

“Seul!”

“Joy!” Says the gorgeous girl that Irene is standing next to. Wendy was feeling all sorts of wrong as she can’t tear her eyes off Irene when she’s supposed to be paired up with Seulgi. But she couldn’t even keep her eyes still, not when Irene is gazing at her with such judgment.

“Hi!” Seulgi bows down so low, Wendy felt like she’s about to break. “I’m Seulgi. I like Beyonce.” Seulgi says in English, her voice thick with Korean accent.

“I’m Wendy and I like Beyonce too.”

“For real?” Seulgi blinks curiously at Wendy.

“What did I tell you Seul? Match made in heaven, right?”

“For real.” Seulgi nodded too enthusiastically.

“Seul, Wendy is fluent in Korean so no worries.”

“Oh, Thank God.” Seulgi huffed in relief. “The struggle is real if you weren’t. This is my Irene unnie, by the way.”

“Hello, nice to meet you.”

When her hand wrapped in Irene’s for a handshake, Wendy knew perfectly that there is no chance in hell that she’s escaping this sudden rush of emotions.

She’s hooked and there’s no way out, even if she tried.

“Hi I’m Wendy.”

“Oh look Joy, it’s Kahi unnie.”

“Oh oh… who would have thought, she’ll show. She’s like this big time sunbae. C’mon Seulgi, we have to go kiss her ass and make senpai notice us. Don’t move, Wend!”

Wendy croaked a response but it was too late when her supposed to be date, just walked away with Joy. As soon as Joy disappeared into the crowd, Irene turns to Wendy, wrapped her arm around Wendy’s and says.

“Let’s move.”

*

“Should we move?”

It dawned on Wendy after the third time she and Irene moved, that all they were doing that night was dodging all the dodgy guys trying to score with Irene. This was the fifth spot that night, as they manage to find an empty lounge chair by the terrace. They found out too late that there is a couple too busy fondling by the dark corner who took the spot first.

“Nah. They don’t seemed bother with us being here. Sit.”

Wendy sits down on the lounge chair and Irene took the spot next to her. It was weird how only after a few minutes together, Wendy finds herself following Irene’s every command.

“Seulgi has been excited to meet you by the way.”

“Ahhh… I could tell.” Wendy says dismissively as they saw Seulgi gulping down a shot, raising the empty glass in the air, earning the cheers and hurrahs of partygoers everywhere.

“Maybe you two should have started with a coffee date then move on from there.”

“Ahhh so are you shipping me with Seulgi?”

“I wasn’t at first.”

“What?”

“I heard you were part of the Foreign Line and that you're good friends with Amber. And you know what they say, birds of the same feather...”

"Yeah, I guess you have to know me better to prove that theory."

"Well, I can't help but be wary of you." 

A pang of jealousy pricked on Wendy at how much Irene cared for Seulgi.

“You’re protective of her.”

“She’s my cousin and we pretty much grew up together. Seulgi, got a huge heart but the brain of hers though…” Irene shakes her head worriedly. “That’s why I feel like I had to watch over her, because she’s too nice and people take advantage of that.”

So this girl is not only drop dead gorgeous, she happens to be a Saint too?

“Did I pass?” Wendy asks, a little apprehensive at first.

“Are you interested in her?”

“I… I think I need to get to know her better.”

Irene softly smile that had Wendy’s heart racing madly. “I’m Irene by the way, Bae Irene.”

Wendy heard her name mentioned three times, but none of it sounded as delicious like the way Irene says it.

“So, where are you from?”

“Canada.”

“Canada. I have never really been abroad. I would want to.”

“It’s cool. People stereotype most of the time, like when they hear I’m Korean, they automatically think I would do Gangnam style right then and there.”

“Thank God for Psy for bringing us Global recognition.”

“Yup…” Wendy agrees, “Hashtag blessed.”

To say that it didn’t wound her pride, to see Irene shove her to the side and stood up would be a lie. Wendy spun around wondering what made Irene jump away that quickly.

“Seulgi?”

Irene was petite, but she’s not letting her size stop her from bulldozing her way through throngs of tipsy fancammers as she made her way towards her clearly inebriated roommate.

“Seulgi! Kang Seulgi!” Irene hissed warningly at Seulgi passionately doing the running man on the table. Hey, stop that.” Irene swipes away some arrogant fucker fancamming her drunk roommate. “What are you doing?”

“I’m doing the runningman challenge. I don’t think anyone had done it on the table before.”

“Get yourself down, Seulgi.” 

“Seulgi!”

Irene breathe a sigh of relief as Joy parted the crowd with her long limbs and steps in.

“What the hell?!”

The help Irene thought she had turned out for the worst as Joy jumps up the table and joins Seulgi take up the challenge.

“Performing Arts Students.” Wendy pointed out.

*

“You’re so pretty, Wendy. So, so, so, so, soooo pretty.” Seulgi says, her words slurring with every syllable. “But you ain’t my type.”

Wendy didn’t know whether to be relieved or insulted at Seulgi’s drunk revelation.

“But you!” Wendy and Irene craned their necks at the Song Joong Ki poster plastered on the wall that Seulgi pointed at. “Yes I’m looking at you, oppa. Now you’re just my type.” Seulgi drunkenly click her thumb and finger together to make a heart at Song Joong Ki.

“Get a hold of yourself, Seul.” Irene drops Seulgi on her bed. The adorable drunk buries herself in her sheets. “Unnie?”

“Yeah Seul?”

“I’m not drinking ever, ever again.”

“That’s good to hear, Seul. Now go get some sleep.”

“Bye bye Wendy.”

“B-“ Wendy didn’t even finished her goodbye when Seulgi answered with loud snores.

*

“Thank you.”

It was a struggle to pull both Seulgi and Joy down the table, but what made it worse is carrying two drunk and very loud girls down four stories to her car.

A 15 minute drive back to Irene and Seulgi’s dorm took around 40 minutes when they had to stop by the side of the street, letting Seulgi puke her heart out.

But now, everything is finally calm. Wendy stuff her hands on her jean’s back pocket, while taking a quick inventory of Seulgi and Irene’s dorm room.

Their place was smaller and definitely more modest than the posh space she shares with Joy. But it got two bedrooms at the back, a kitchenette fit for two and a living area that could probably hold a party for five people.

But the place was neat, every magazine and books shelved properly, picture frames to give life and much to her amusement no cats.

“It’s a bit late now, you could just stay over if you like.”

“No worries I live like 10 minutes away.”

“You know the statistic of things that could happen in 10 minutes?” Irene asked, her head inside the fridge. Wendy never realized how petite Irene is, until now where she could imagine the fridge swallowing Irene whole.

“Ummm no.”

“Neither do I,” Irene pops out of the fridge with two bottles of Soju in each hand. “That’s why I’m asking you. You didn’t drink tonight.”

“Someone has to stay sober.”

“Point taken.” Irene motioned Wendy to the back, and Wendy hesitated for a bit when she realized that she’s about to step inside the holy place that is Irene’s bedroom.

There was nothing in Irene’s room that immediately jumped out at Wendy. In fact, her room look like the cookie cutter, stereotypical college dorm room with a bed, a dresser and a study table filled with books. But instead of her walls plastered with every KPOP group like Seulgi’s and Joy’s, Irene has paintings of the Eiffel Tower, of Statue of Liberty, of Santorini, and the Canals in Venice.

“Those are the places I wanted to go someday.” Irene broke into Wendy’s trance, before patting the spot next to her by the carpeted floor. And here was Wendy again heeding to whatever Irene commands her. The two shared a quick smile, before clinking their bottles.

“I thought you were dating Amber.”

That came out of nowhere…

“What? Oh hell no. Just no. She’s like my prison buddy.”

“Prison buddy?”

“Its like someone you plot to escape the prison from. She could be quite a thot though, she’s trying to hit on that hot Japanese Girl Momo.”

“Yeah, she’s in my Zumba class.”

“Amber is taking Zumba?”

“No.” Irene giggles. “Momo is. Do you think she’s hot too?”

“Momo?”

Wendy anticipated the trick question before Irene even asked it. Her answer would pretty much set how things are going for the rest of the night. This was quite a dilemma though, if she says no, Irene would damn her to hell as being a freaking liar, but if she says Yes, then she might as well just stand up and forget she even had a chance with Irene.

“She is.” Wendy answered honestly, before taking a gulp of her beer. “But she’s not my type though.”

“You’re kinda picky, aren’t you?” The question sounded interrogating, but judging from Irene’s teasing half smile, Wendy knew

“It’s just that I knew my type, what’s the point of going for something else?”

Irene was smiling widely now.

“Smart. I’m glad Seulgi isn’t interested in you.”

“Oh. I guess you don’t ship us anymore.”

“Not anymore. Not ever.”

“I could stare at you forever.”

Wendy shot straight up. That was the alcohol talking, it definitely was. As genuine as she was, she had to mentally slap herself for being so cringe worthy. Irene had probably heard that line more than she could ever handle in her lifetime. And here she is, adding to the list of people who wanted to score with her.

But to her surprise, Irene looked away, a small smile playing on those ravishing lips that Wendy was dying to kiss.

Wendy didn’t knew who leaned in first, because as soon as she felt Irene’s lips pressed against hers, it was as if everything else lost meaning.

“Relax.” Irene whispers breathlessly, feeling the way Wendy tensed up from their kiss. And just like everything else, Wendy heeded to Irene’s command, feeling her shoulders ease up and having the confidence to wrap her arms slowly around Irene’s thin waist.

Irene’s kisses was an intoxicating mix of soju and cherry. Their tongues were caught in a playful push and pull, both trying to win, yet both at the verge of losing themselves to the other. Wendy wonders if their kiss, so soft and tender will dictate the rest of this blossoming “relationship”. Because as much as she wants to rip out Irene’s clothes, here they were, her arms wrapped around Irene while Irene’s have made their way around her shoulders, no rush, kissing like time stood still and Irene’s tiny room was the only world that exist.

She placed Irene on her lap without breaking away from their kiss.

“That was amazing,” Wendy could feel her ear burning up from Irene’s hot breath. Irene’s dainty finger tracing her jaw, leaving a trail of kisses.

Wendy’s hand slips inside Irene’s shirt, sparking tiny charges along Irene’s smooth skin as fingers tiptoes up to her chest. Irene pressed her forehead against Wendy, a moan escaping her lips as Wendy cupped her breast through clothed skin. Their eyes hazed with a wanton need that only the other could satiate, as Wendy tugged Irene’s shirt, setting it aside before placing a kiss between her breast, while a deft hand unclasped Irene’s bra throwing it somewhere.

“You’re so beautiful.”

But Irene could only answer with a soft gasp as Wendy’s expert tongue swipe against her breast. Heart pumping loudly as her wet tongue circled around her erect nub, teasingly biting, flickering. Irene arching her back, while Wendy’s fingers thumps along her spine pulling her closer as she kisses Irene’s breast with a fervor, she had never felt with anyone else.

Wendy stood up on shaky legs, while lifting a sighing Irene on her arms. They landed back on Irene’s bed, with her back hitting the mattress, breathless as Irene straddled over her. Their lips meet again in a need to kiss before Wendy sat back up, her shaky fingers popping Irene’s jean button. The two giggling as they were caught in a war of buttons and fingers, before finally managing to unzip Irene’s jeans, throwing it to join the burgeoning heap on the floor.

“What about you?” Irene whispers huskily.

“Huh?”

Wendy answered a bit too dimly for her taste, as the sight of Irene’s beautiful naked body distracted her. A vision painter’s could only see in their dreams, and sculptors could dream to immortalize in marble.

It woke Wendy out of her trance as she felt warm fingers fidgeting with her jean buttons. They giggled once again, soft and hushed as if anything louder than a whisper could break the world they created. She lifted her hips, allowing Irene to pull down her jeans and underwear in one tug, before Irene climbed and hovered over her.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Wendy whispered again, brushing away the strands of dark locks hovering over Irene’s face.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

They shared a sweet smile before their lips met again, tongues and limbs tangled in a maze no one knew where to start and where to end. A string of gasps slipped off their lips as they felt wet cores pressing against skin, begging their bodies to satiate them. Wendy decided to pull away first, tugging Irene to lay sideways to where Irene gladly oblige. Irene tilted her head to meet Wendy’s lips, while both their hands, intertwining. Wendy pulled away, leaving a trail of kisses along Irene’s side, nibbling on her waist before climbing back, latching her chin on Irene’s shoulder. Irene guided Wendy’s hand where she had needed her to be, quivering as a thumb brush over her nub.

Wendy pressed a long kiss on the nook of Irene’s neck as she slowly slipped a finger inside tightening walls. Irene threw her head back as Wendy became one with her, fingers moving slowly, curling and uncurling, circling one way then another, as she caught herself in a vicious cycle she had no intentions of getting herself out of.

With what’s left of her dwindling strength, Irene raised a leg, demanding more as Wendy pumps mercilessly deep inside her. Wendy’s gaze studying every expression etched on Irene’s face, seeing what pushes her to the edge and what brings her back down to Earth. And she felt her, felt her walls clenching, felt her sanity diminishing and felt herself shattering into pieces.

Wendy kisses Irene’s gasping lips before lying beside her.

“How was that?”

“Fuck… fucking amazing. Wen?”

“Hmmm?”

“I wanted to try something.”

Irene’s stare held Wendy back in her place, watching as Irene sat up before taking her leg and anchoring it on her shoulder. Wendy couldn’t help but grimaced uncomfortably at their position. But all it took was feeling Irene’s core pressed against hers to have her inhibitions fall apart in a rapid pace.

It was Irene who made the first move grinding herself against Wendy.

And they say Koreans are conservative, fuck that.

Wendy started bucking her hips against Irene’s. Their lips sputtering curses and God’s name in the same breath as their hips gyrate roughly, taking in as much as they could give out. She clenched tighter to Irene’s leg to held them in place, too tightly that her nails were tainting Irene’s glorious skin with red welts to which Irene doesn’t mind at all.

But despite of wanting this to last, her body was seconds away from breaking, releasing the tension that had been building the second her lips met Irene’s.

“Wendy..”

And with just a whisper of her name, husky and breathless between pants and gasps where Wendy finally broke, collapsing into a sodden mess in Irene’s sheets.

She was breathing heavily, trying to recovering from the Earth shattering release when she felt a weigh on her stomach.

“Oh shit.”

But before she could react, there was Irene straddled on her lap, her dainty fingers reaching behind between Wendy’s thighs. Wendy was in a lost for words, this girl who she had pegged in her head to be a make love type, was more in the line of an Energizer bunny. She keeps going and going and going to the point where Wendy doesn’t even know if she could take anymore.

But she had too, she had too.

But Irene’s fingers deep inside her, penetrating her deeply that will have her sore for days, Couple that with Irene moaning as she grinds her wetness in the ridgeness of Wendy’s abs and Wendy is left senseless. But Irene is nowhere near done, pressing a finger on Wendy’s bud, circling it, flickering and smashing that left Wendy shuddering.

Her hands reached out for Irene, one hand on her waist, the other slithering between Irene’s. And through half lidded eyes and breathless gasps they move in a rhythm of their breathy groans, feeling Irene shivering above her. And without a warning, they came together with Irene collapsing on her chest. Their breaths syncing into one, slowing down as they descended back to Earth, back in their embrace.

“Wen?”

People often call her Wen, but none of them can make her smile the way Irene could.

“Hmmm?”

Irene looks up, her chocolate eyes exhausted yet satisfied, her finger tracing lazy circles on her chest.

“We should do this more often.”

Wendy leans closer, laying her lips on Irene, before whispering back.

“Definitely.”

TBC


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy is debating on what being friends with benefits really means

I think of you endlessly  
I can't fall sleep  
\- Sam Kim, Touch my Body

Two

There is something about being in other people’s beds that keeps Wendy awake.

She could be in swanky hotel rooms during family vacations, or bunch in together on an air mattress in high school sleepovers, and it wouldn’t matter at all. If it wasn’t her bed, it wasn’t doing it for her.

This proved to be a bit of a hassle when she first moved into her new dorm room. Even if her parents bought her the exact kind and model of Tempurpedic mattress that she had back home in Canada, still she barely slept more than a wink for the first couple of days. It took a barrage of exams and exhaustive study sessions for her to finally pass out and slept longer than three hours.

But right now, as she lies wide awake, she wonders if the bed was to blame at all.

“Is my bed too lumpy for you, princess?” A husky voice whispered from the mess among the sheets.

The Canadian propped her chin against her hand, playing an adult game of peekaboo with the beautiful girl buried underneath. Wendy tugs the blanket, making it slow dance down Irene’s body stopping teasingly just above her chest.

“My arms are sore for some reason,” Wendy said, a teasing smile gracing her lips.

“That means your workout is effective.” Irene turned to her side to face Wendy, her deft fingers gently pressing Wendy’s firm bicep. “You’re one of those people who lives in the gym, aren’t you?”

“I got cursed with fat genes if I don’t workout I get fat. How bout you? You look like you workout too?”

“Mmmm-mmm.” Irene disagrees, her dark locks swishing as she shook her head. “I dance.”

Irene is a dancer? That explains a lot.

“Oh you do?”

“Yeah. But I do it more for fun, I think I would love it less if it becomes my source of income, you know?”

Wendy nods, Irene bridge whatever space is needed between them. Her finger running boldly along Wendy’s skin.

“I think a chubby Wendy would be adorable though.”

“You think so?” One suspicious brow shot up. Wendy could only guess that’s one of Irene’s charms, making you believe anything that comes out of her mouth.

Irene didn’t respond to her in words, but instead swung her legs around Wendy’s waist. The blanket has completely slipped off her now, and Irene doesn’t show any qualms about showing skin as she sat on Wendy’s stomach, her entire body for Wendy’s eyes to devour.

“Oh definitely.” Their fingers intertwining, curling and uncurling in the spaces between their fingers. “And besides,”

Irene trapped Wendy’s arms above her head, before slowly lowering herself onto the other girl.

“Being curvy is a hell lot more attractive than being stick thin,” Irene said, before exhaling on Wendy’s chest, smiling when she sees it perk up.

“That’s your subtle way of calling me chunky?” Wendy barely manage to say the words, as she felt Irene’s pink tongue circling her erect bud.

“No, that’s my subtle way of saying, I want you now.”

Before Wendy could think of a snarky remark to counter, Irene already silenced her, pressing her pink lips against Wendy’s. And as fingers slowly drifted down between her thighs, Wendy wonders if she will ever fall asleep again, not when she has Irene in her fingertips.

*

Wendy wasn’t really kidding when she told Irene about her sore arms. As a matter of fact, every step from the second she left Irene’s bed until she’s walking to her parked car felt like bloody hell.

But if this was the kind of sweet torture that Irene was going to give her then it’s worth it.

Her hand barely made it to the door handle when the sight of what’s inside her car suck her soul right out of her body. In her haste, Wendy tripped over three times, scrambling to get her backdoor open.

“Oh God.” She grimaced in horror at the sight of the lifeless body on the backseat of her car. “JOY! JOY! JOY!”

Wendy shook the life out of Joy. She had only let out a sigh of relief when Joy let out a croak, it was barely intelligible but it was something.

“W-w-water.”

“Yes! Yes! Water! I got you!” Wendy runs to her trunk, digging into her gym bag for water. She runs back to Joy, bringing a bottled water to her roommate’s crack lips.

Wendy was racking her brains, trying to figure out if it was better to leave Joy in the backseat or carry her to the passenger seat. She lifted the girl up before Joy slumps back down again on the leather seat. Backseat it is.

“You owe me.”

“I do. I’ll get you dinner tonight.” Wendy promised as she sat back on the driver seat, ready to zoom out of there before Joy dies of dehydration.

“For this week?”

“Yes. Yes. This week.”

“How about breakfast too?”

Think of Irene, think of Irene, think of Irene.

“Now you’re just pushing it.”

“I could have died!”

Wendy softly pounds her head on the steering wheel, knowing the amount of food Joy could eat, she will probably end up broke. All she could do now is mentally chant Irene over and over again, and somehow that’s enough to soften the blow that Joy will cause her wallet.

*

“You Wendy Son wins the award for the most hardworking student in the university.”

Wendy doesn’t even have to look over her doorway to know whose voice is dripping with mockery. She wasn’t surprised at all; Joy has always been pretty vocal about her disappointment with her studying habits. She often sighs and shook her head in distress whenever she wakes up at the wee hours of the morning and sees the light still turned on in Wendy’s room, and Wendy is on her study table, her small figure buried under stacks of notes, books and folders.

Who does that? Who gives up sleep to study?

Wendy often asked herself that same question too, but being an overachiever has always run in her blood. Always been the ideal daughter, until to the dismay of her highly educated family when she said that she wants to be independent, to go back to South Korea and just be Son Seungwan, not Wendy Shon with the honors and privileges.

I suggest you take up Economics, her father wasn’t suggesting when he said that and more of place it down on Wendy. It will be a great help for the business, he says.

And now here she is, studying Economics in a faraway land. Suddenly freedom doesn’t feel so free anymore.

But studying proved to be more hellish these days than usual. It’s been a struggle to even finish a single paragraph without Irene flitting around her mind every second of everyday. Wendy had always been the long term relationship type and was relatively new to this whole friends with benefits thing, if that’s what she and Irene was. Right now she is straddling rather awkwardly between being a one night stand and being friends with benefits and has no idea how to get out of it.

The day after all she did was stare at her phone, wondering if a text or a call would do. She blames it in her perfectionism too. After the night they had, she doubts a simple “I had an amazing time” would do. It sounded greasy and was enough to give Wendy goosebumps.

Every night, she comes face to face with her phone thinking of a good yet sweet yet sexy text message to send. Minutes turn to hours, hours to days until days turned to almost a week.

Her thought of Irene poof away when a cute girl pops behind Joy.

“Oh hey, Yeri.”

“Yoh!”

The other girl had been both a permanent fixture on their dorm and on Joy’s side. The girl lives across the hall from them but tends to stay more in their place than hers. When Yeri mentioned to them that her roommate once tried to exorcise her when she’s asleep, Wendy thought she was kidding.

But when Wendy met Yeri’s roommate last week, she believed her.

There are people who pray for Good health, blessings and getting an A on their test, and then there’s a small, handful case of people like Yeri’s roommate who pray that the rest of humanity to be struck by lightning.

It didn’t help when Joy read her roommate’s twitter UN Jesusismybae, and asked her if Jesus is an idol from Mexico.

What? Joy asked, there are idols from US and Canada, why not Mexico?

“There’s a party this Saturday, Wen.”

“Sorry. Can’t.” Wendy barely glances over to her roommate looming over her doorway. Her attention still locked on her accounting book. “It’s my me time, I’m so behind in my Fear the Walking Dead, I need this weekend to catch up.”

“Oh c’mon! You only watch it for Lexa!”

“Don’t.”

The pain of Lexa’s death is still fresh and the last thing that Wendy needs is someone to douse salt on her wounds. But Wendy should have known that there is something behind the glances that Joy and Yeri exchanged.

“Well… The thing is, the party’s in our place.”

If Joy was competing with Wendy’s attention earlier, she surely won her complete attention now.

“What?! And when were you planning to tell me that?”

“I’m telling you now.” Joy said with no hint of remorse or emotion.

“That’s not the point!” Wendy would pull out her hair if she could, but with the rate that Joy is going, she will be bald by the end of this semester. “Why would you even plan a party without asking me?”

“You owe me.”

Wendy narrows her eyes. Joy will forever have this over her head and she wouldn’t be surprised if Joy’s last words to her were you owe me.

“Really? I live here too, Joy.”

“Yeah, but you don’t do anything fun.”

“Fine. But I’m locking myself in my room, with food and headphones on. You’re on your own, you get it? This is your big plan so you plan it.”

*

 

“There are three things that every epic party need. Awesome music which I myself is taking care of, drinks and food. You provide the food.”

Wendy’s groan perfectly sounded like someone who pretty much lost in life. There she is, Park Sooyoung or Joy (which Wendy until now couldn’t figure out why), the source of Wendy’s agony, skipping around the grocery aisles with her spawn to her side, while Wendy is pushing around the grocery cart. And from the looks of it and Joy’s incessant hints that her allowance hadn’t come in yet, she will end up paying for it.

“This is your party.”

“Our party.” Joy cups Wendy’s tense shoulders and looks into her eyes as she corrected her. “Our party, Seungwan. Can you blame me if I wanted our party to be epic? Like when people wake from their hangovers next day, they’ll be like, there ain’t no party like a Joydy party. Everyone is going to be there, Seulgi-”

“Seulgi?”

“Oh. Is that interest I hear in your voice?”

Would it be rude if Wendy asks about her roommate?”

“Well, she is interesting.”

“See? I told you I make a good matchmaker. In fact, I’m not just good, I’m freaking awesome.”

Wendy was running out of sighs. It wasn’t like Seulgi wasn’t cool, not at all. But after Irene, it’s not even a competition.

“Is she your girlfriend, unnie?” Yeri asked.

“No! Joy just set us up.”

“She just has time to sleep around isn’t that right, Wen?”

Wendy quickly covers Yeri’s ears trying to shield from whatever evil things that spew out of Joy’s mouth. And it’s not like Wendy has been promiscuous the entire week. After that one night with Irene, it’s like the beautiful girl had become nothing more but a figment of her imagination. And after a night with Irene, is there even a point to be with anyone else?

“Relax unnie,” Yeri pulls Wendy’s hands off her ears. “I watch frozen flower with Joy unnie last week.”

“Really Joy?” Wendy growled at Joy.

“It’s okay,” Yeri puts a stop before the two starts an all out war in the frozen food section. “I’m okay. I don’t think I could ever watch running man the same way ever again, but other than that, I’m really okay.”

“See? It’s either I teach her or some grubby sunbae will, pick Wendy, which one is better?”

Is neither a choice?

“Fine.” Wendy agrees to disagree.

“Don’t be so butt hurt about the party, Wen. I mean, you can invite anyone you like.”

Anyone? If Wendy is given this chance she would only want a party for two.

*

If there is one person that Wendy is cool with among the foreign line it was Eric Nam. The boy from Georgia was such a softie that it didn’t surprise anyone when he revealed that he was majoring in Education and has the same class as Bae Irene. His little revelation got him in heaps of trouble when Henry and the rest of the guys had been practically begging him about Bae Irene.

Bae Irene… if only these guys know the night she had with her.

Just be casual, Wen. Walk over to her, ask how she is and mention the party.

“Hi, Irene. Funny seeing you here, how are you?”

Wendy rehearsed that line over and over again, over and over and once again.

This was her class in the morning, Eric had mentioned and after many sleepless nights wondering what she’s going to say to Irene, she finally got the guts to go over. She had been waiting for a good 15 minutes outside the corridor of Irene’s classroom, she even bugged Joy to help picked out an outfit for her. Hot, but not slutty hot.

Preparation has always been the key to making sure things go her way. But all her preparation didn’t do shit when she saw Irene’s classroom swing open. Once again, her nerves got the best of her questioning her every decisions and indecision.

Should she do this? Could she? Could she? Could she do this?

Wendy’s sudden fondness for pink just jumped off the charts as she saw Irene. The girl is just as gorgeous as she looked a week ago dressed in an oversize pink button down polo shirt and ripped skinny jeans.

“Ummm Hi Irene.”

Irene waved her friends goodbye and slowly walked over to her. Her stare, her everything was enough to turn Wendy into a puddle.

“Oh. Do I know you?”

This wasn’t the reaction she had hoped for.

“I ummm…” Omo, how many other girls did Irene slept with that she has completely forgotten about her? “I ummm… I’m Wendy?”

“Wendy?”

Is Irene playing a game?

“Ummm we met at the party a week ago? I ummm… roommates with Seulgi’s friend.”

“Oh Wendy!”

“Yes! Yes Wendy!” Wendy was about to jump up in excitement but remembered she was in public.

“I’m sorry I completely forgot who you are, I mean it’s been like a week since we last saw each other. And you didn’t text or call, so I kinda forgot.”

Oh, so this is Irene’s form of payback.

“Oh yeah, about that. I was meaning to call you.”

Irene narrows her eyes, putting Wendy in more nerve wrecking moment than the time she rode Space mountain in Disneyworld.

“Liar.”

“No! No! For real!” Wendy looks visibly frantic, arms thrown everywhere and eyebrows bobbing in record speed. “It’s just that-“

“What? I’m waiting.”

“I don’t have a legit excuse really.” Wendy’s gaze fell everywhere except at Irene. “I just ummm… don’t know what to say.”

“Hi is a start.”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s good enough.”

“I’m not worth a Hi?”

‘No! No! I meant a simple hi and hello is not worthy of you.”

Wendy finally gaze up when she heard soft giggling.

“Are you always this cringe worthy?” Irene asks, her harsh expression now softened.

“Yeah, it’s a curse,” Wendy smiled back. “Joy is having a party this Saturday.”

“Yeah, Seulgi told me all about it.”

“Ahhh yeah… Sorry for the late notice. But I would love for you to come.”

“I did… like around five times.”

Irene’s lips curve satisfyingly as she saw the blush rising up in Wendy’s cheeks.

“Ummmm, I mean, I mean you know… like go, go to our party.”

Even though come is more grammatically correct, Wendy refrained using it. From now on, if she doesn’t want to be a mumbling incoherent mess in front of Irene, she better chose her words wisely.

“I would love to come,” Irene smiles again.

“Good, I’m excited to see you. So?”

“So?”

“Are you like on your way to class?”

“Yeah, I’m heading out to Jones Hall for English 101.”

“Jones Hall? That’s where I’m heading too.”

Actually, Wendy’s next class is Accounting right across campus, but after seeing the way Irene’s soft smile brightened, it will be worth the marked tardy.

“Would you like to go together?” Irene asked.

“I was just about to ask you that.”

“I guess great minds really do think alike.”

Wendy smiles at Irene and judging from the way Irene smiled back, it looks like she’s been forgiven.

“So, do you always have a class in the Education building?”

“Well, ummm no- It’s just that Eric-”

“Eric? He’s your boyfriend?”

“NO! NO! NO! NO! We’re just friends!“

She saw the way Irene’s brow raised suspiciously.

“He’s ummm just like my gay bestfriend who isn’t really gay. He’s like a softie but a totally nice guy.”

Wendy watched Irene’s expression in intricate details. She watched the way Irene’s brow knitted together, her nose crinkling and lips were drawn in one straight line.

“First, prison buddy, now gay bestfriend who isn’t gay. You have a knack for describing people, don’t you?”

“Maybe I should be a lit major instead?”

“Hmmm… it fits you. So, yeah Eric?”

“Oh Eric- Well, he kind of mention that you two had the same class, so I came over to you know- ummm.”

“See Eric?”

“No. I wanted to see you and invite you to our party.”

Irene narrowed her eyes, from the looks of it, she’s not going to make it easy on Wendy.

“Hmmm, now that I think about it, you didn’t send me a text too.” Wendy teased back.

“I did.”

“You did?” Wendy’s brows just shot up in alarm, before ripping her iPhone from her White Jansport.

“Yes I did.”

“B-b-b-b-b-but I didn’t receive anything! When did you send it? I swore I would have replied if you did!” Wendy said in a complete panic, scrolling like a maniac through her phone messages.

Irene’s gorgeous lips curve triumphantly once again, relishing the torture she is putting Wendy through.

“This is my class.” They stood outside their door, Wendy still looks like hell. “And no, I didn’t text.”

Wendy stopped, this girl is just having the time of her life just pushing her buttons to see which one would make Wendy explode.

“Oh really?”

Irene pats Wendy on the shoulder before whispering, “Let’s just say a simple hi is not worthy of you.”

Wendy opens her mouth ready to respond, but she was left right there by the doorway, a stammering mess as she watched Irene walked in her class with that victorious smirk that Wendy is ready to wipe off.

She will let Irene win this time.

*

“You okay, unnie?”

“Oh! Oh yeah, yeah I ‘am.” Wendy faked a smile, and Yeri might be young but she isn’t stupid.

“This is your party unnie, you should be enjoying it, I mean everybody look like they’re having a blast.”

Wendy sucked in a deep breath and glance around. For once, she had to hand it to Joy. The turnout was more than they had anticipated but Joy easily got everything under control. Joy bought (or more of her since she paid) beer and food that could supply the entire frat houses in Canada and the playlist was enough to make everyone believe that they’re in an AOMG music video.

She had to admit it was the thought of seeing Irene again that was making her all jittery. She had to ask for Joy’s help in choosing an outfit. She needed something sexy and this time, she wants to make sure Irene is looking at nobody else but her. The kind of outfit that could quench anybody’s thirst.

“Don’t give up, unnie,” Yeri reassures Wendy with a hard slap on the back. “I’m pretty sure whoever you’re waiting for will be here.”

“What?! What do you mean?”

“You look so jumpy, it’s like everyti-“

Ding- dong!

This is exactly what Yeri is trying to say. Every time the door opens, Wendy looks like she’s about to bounce up the roof. Wendy would flash a bright smile only to have her smile dim when it wasn’t the one she was waiting for.

“Wendy- shiiiii!”

Wendy turns around and nearly fell off her feet when she sees who was standing right next to her.

“Seulgi? Ummm Irene- shii?”

How could that be she was staring at the door the entire time? How could she miss her? Yeri stares at Wendy then at the beautiful girl, then back at the dumbfounded Wendy.

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out who was Wendy waiting for the entire night.

“Irene told me how you drive me back home. Thank you for that.” Seulgi bows down as if Wendy saved her entire family from the plague.

“You don’t have to bow that low, Seulgi,” Wendy motions Seulgi to stand up. “It’s no big deal. Oh yeah, this is Yeri by the way, she lives across the hall. Yeri, this is Seulgi and ummm… Irene.”

Even Yeri was blown away with how gorgeous Irene smile was. Or how gorgeous Irene is all in all. Why is this girl in a college party instead of the television?

“Hi, nice to meet you.”

“I feel so bad about everything. But like they said everything takes practice. I’m getting better with my alcohol tolerance.”

“That’s not something to be proud of Seul.” Irene corrected her cousin.

“I’m a pretty petty person, I save an ant’s life yesterday and I felt so complete.”

“Omo! I gave my crust to some pigeons yesterday and I felt so satisfied!” Yeri adds. “I wasn’t being wasteful and I get to feed some birds. It’s like hitting two birds at the same time. Like literally.”

“Oh, by the way, as a thank you I made you this.” Seulgi digs into her pocket and pulls out a piece of folded paper, opening it and shows a doodle of a bear. “This is for you Wendy.”

“Oh thank you, a bear?”

“It’s you, Wen. A bear with very expressive eyebrows.”

Now that Wendy thought about it, it does resemble her.

“She loves to draw bears.” Irene helped out.

“I could tell, it’s cute. It’s hell lot cuter than me. Thank you.” Wendy smiled brightly.

“You’re gonna post it on your bedroom wall?”

“I…I will. I definitely will.”

Seulgi claps like an excited seal.

“Is the airconditioner broken or is it just me?” Yerim asks, trying to tug her collar. She looks up and saw the reason for all this tension, the beautiful goddess Irene looks like she’s ready to smite them to pieces. And her Wendy unnie looks like she is ready to sacrifice her life for her.

“Would you guys like something to drink?” Wendy offered, how rude of her not to offer drinks.

“A beer for me!” Seulgi happily announced as if she’s ready to put her practice to the test.

“Seulgi no,” Irene warns her.

Seulgi’s happy expression turned into that of a whiny kid. “You always tell me to test my limits.”

“Not when it comes to beer. Do you have Sprite? That’s what Seulgi needs, better yet how about some Capri Sun?”

“I’m not five!” Seulgi reasons out but was completely acting like one.

“You know,” Wendy wedges herself in between the argument. “I actually made this juice, it got orange, mango, pineapple. It’s nonalcoholic but it’s just as-“

She stops her shameless promotion of her juice when she saw some dude pouring vodka in the punch bowl.

“Well, I guess sprite it is.”

“Irene!” The bickering halted when Luna, a common friend started waving Irene over.

“Don’t try anything, Seul.” Irene wags her finger, warning both Seulgi and Wendy.

“I won’t!”

Wendy expected Seulgi to be defiant especially now that Irene already made her way across the room.

“I’ll have Sprite please.”

*

The entire night Wendy manage to earn some peace by hanging around the balcony. There are occasional people, classmates and such coming over and telling her how lit the party is. A few guys came to join her, trying to make something out of nothing. They come and go, but none of these boys ever lingered long enough inside her mind, not the way Irene did.

Wendy perfectly knew that there is nothing going on between them, so why she feels like she’s cheating on the girl is beyond her. And why does it bother her to see Irene laughing so wholeheartedly to whatever people tell her?

She looks back inside her living room and smiles in amusement when she sees Yeri and Seulgi hitting it off by the kitchen counter. They were talking so animatedly as if they discovered a language only both of them could get. There was nothing romantic about it, but it was just as fascinating to watch two strangers slowly becoming friends. Sometimes people are too locked in finding a lover, that they forget that finding a good friend is just as precious.

Her phone vibrating in her back pocket startled her back to reality. A smile instantly took over her as she saw the name of the culprit.

Irene  
You look lonely.

Wendy glances back inside the room and there was Irene surrounded by a group of friends, yet those dark chocolate brown eyes were locked in on her as if baiting her to her side.

Wendy  
Come join me then.

Her text message sounded so bold, but when she saw Irene sauntered towards her she couldn’t help but gulp.

“Your juice is pretty good.”

“I think it’s better without the vodka.”

Irene answered with a smile, before leaning over the balcony. Wendy had always like the idea of living on the fifth floor, for her it felt like she’s caught between Heaven and Earth.

“Your place is nice,” Irene is probably talking about the courtyard and the fountain down below, but Wendy had always loved watching the sky more.

“Yeah, the courtyard is pretty cool. Sometimes I see people making out.”

“You probably like watching, huh?”

“What?!” Her voice jumps a pitch higher as once again Irene caught her off guard. “No.”

“I guess you’re not into PDA.”

“I have my limits.”

“So, if we’re gonna make out right here, you probably won’t like that, huh?”

“We’re going to make out right here?”

“You want too?”

Irene is getting dangerously close now and Wendy wondered if it’s better to stay put or take a step back.

“Irene!”

Wendy couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as another friend of Irene’s started calling her over.

“I’ll talk to you later.”

“Y-yeah.”

It was embarrassing to admit that Irene scares her. Or more of scared of the effect that Irene has on her. Wendy had always been so logical and reasonable even when it comes to the matters of the heart, that’s why it scares her to meet someone who she completely loses all of her inhibitions.

She wasn’t ready for Irene now. If Irene moves an inch closer Wendy might as well, drag the girl to her room and make love to her the entire night.

But for now, she just had to wait.

*

Her living room looked more like a venue for a KPOP festival than a college party. It was now closer to three am and Wendy had managed to boot out the last drunk out of her room.

And here was Wendy, grimacing in dismay, with only her garbage bag and irritation to keep her company. She should leave this alone, let Joy clean this up when she wakes up from her hangover. But Wendy knows herself all too well, and there is no way she is going to fall asleep knowing the horror that she will wake up to in the morning.

But the task was proving harder than she thought as she finds beer bottles, cans and red cups everywhere, shoved between the couch cushions, the house plant, the sink. Beer cans and beer bottles everywhere except where it’s supposed to go.

Even her poor hamster Hammie took the brunt when someone put a beer bottle in her cage. Who on Earth puts a beer bottle inside a Hamster cage?!

“Here.”

Wendy almost jump in fright as she sees another person with her. “Where did you came from?”

“I just came out of Joy’s room to check on Seulgi. She, Joy and Yeri are already passed out.”

“I don’t even want to imagine the three of them together.” Wendy grumbles while swiping the mess in the coffee table straight into the trash bag. She stares back up at the grinning girl looking back at her. Out of nowhere, maybe it’s because of exhaustion they suddenly started chuckling.

Irene picked up a couple of bottles from the coffee table when Wendy hurriedly swipe it out of her grasp.

“You don’t have to do this. I mean you’re a guest.”

“Well, I can’t stand the mess, like it drives me nuts. So think of it like you’re doing me a favor by letting me clean.”

Wendy gave her a thankful albeit tired smile and the two return to cleaning up.

“Come here.” Irene tugs Wendy back down with her in the couch. The two sighs in unison as they slouch deeper in the couch.

Wendy sees the way Irene’s eyes roamed around her dorm room. She lives in one of the newer dorms, more spacious and had a more modern air to it, compared to Irene’s dorm which was probably built around the late 90’s. Wendy had to thank her parents for paying a good amount of money to let her live here. She wonders what they’re going to do when they see the pathetic state her room is in.

“What are you thinking about?”

She could only reply with a soft smile. As wild as they night they had, it still feels awkward saying what she wants to do out loud.

“Different ways to torture Joy.” She lied for now.

Irene laughs softly and Wendy swore she could hear a bit of exhaustion in her tone.

“She comes over our place often, she’s not as bad.”

“Oh but she is.” Wendy looks over at her, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

There was a sense of content despite the air of silence hanging over them. It made Wendy wonder if that was normal for people labeled as friends with benefits, if that’s what they truly are. Maybe she should ask Irene about it.

“I really like your juice.”

“Thanks. I didn’t get a chance to drink it. Well, I was about to, but I saw something floating in it so I just threw it out.”

Irene gave out an airy laugh, not too loud but not too soft either. And that was something Wendy is slowly figuring out about Irene, the girl is just and will always be just the right amount of everything.

But the second Irene’s lips met hers, that whole idea of right amount flew out of her head. Wendy tasted orange, pineapple, and hints of alcohol as their tongues tangled in a dizzying frenzy. Irene’s kisses tasted different from the last time but Wendy had stopped caring, with Irene’s kisses there is no such as thing as right amount. She would always want Irene’s kisses until her lungs start begging her for air.

“How does your juice taste?” Irene teased her between breaths.

Wendy responded with a smile, still breathless from their kiss.

“Let’s go to my room,” Wendy whispers as soon as they both pulled away to breathe.

“That’s too far, I want you now Wendy.”

Didn’t Wendy mention before that her inhibitions crumbles when it comes to Irene? Because it does, it does at a record-setting pace. The logical Wendy would still Irene’s deft fingers fumbling on her jean button and zipper. The logical Wendy would warn Irene that they could wake the three girls sleeping just a door away. The logical Wendy would tell Irene that her bed is so much better than her couch.

But logical Wendy doesn’t exist anymore.

Not when Irene’s hands had already slipped between the waistband of her underwear. Not when she could feel Irene’s teeth raking against the crook of her neck. Not when Irene’s fingers are now tracing the length of her. And not when Irene is whispering teasingly of how fucking wet she is and dirty thoughts that had Wendy blushing like mad.

And Wendy’s usual coherent thoughts were now reduced to smothered whimpers as she felt Irene’s finger plunged deep into her. Their gaze met when Wendy gripped tightly on Irene’s wrist and just when Logical Wendy was about to take over, Wendy instead pressed Irene’s hand harder into her.

“H-h-harder,” Was all Wendy could say, between gasps and moans. She was begging for Irene now, not caring if she would be reduced to crumbles after tonight, for as long as could feel Irene’s finger gliding back deeply inside her. She pulled Irene by the neck, clashing their tongues together while unzipping Irene’s jeans in the process.

A shiver shot through her spine as she felt how drenched Irene was between her fingers. This Goddess, this immaculate being was now at her mercy as her finger pressed against Irene’s nub, ruthlessly flickering it that left Irene shuddering.

“Fuck Wen-“ Irene whispers rather hoarsely, while rocking her hips against Wendy’s fingers.

They both were very close now as they felt both their walls caving in against deft fingers. She smiles satisfyingly as she saw Irene’s eyes burst open when she stops midway.

“Don’t you dare, Wen.”

Wendy apologized by giving Irene a playful kiss on the top of her nose.

“I just want to give you more.”

Irene’s pissed off expression softened, forgiving Wendy with a deep kiss. They pulled in closer, before plunging into each other again, deeper and faster until they felt themselves unraveling from the pleasure. A soundless gasp escapes their lips as they came from their ultimate high, crumbling into pieces in each other’s arms.

“Wen?”

“Hmmm?” Wendy muffled in Irene’s embrace. She froze as she saw the insular haze burning in Irene’s gaze.

“Let’s go to your room.”

TBC


	3. You Don't Know

Right now, in this moment  
I think of you without fail  
But you don't know  
\- Loco, You Don't Know  
She should be tired right now.

No, tired is a weak description. Exhausted. Yeah, exhausted is a better fitting word.

She managed to steal a glance at her alarm clock before everything happened. the red light flashing 3:04 am, way, way, way pass her bedtime. But Wendy lost all concept of time the moment she and Irene fell on her bed.

Reality did try to knock her down a couple of times that night. Regardless of how pornish it sounds, Wendy felt like her bed was about to break with how relentless Irene was. There were also times Wendy had to raise her head from between Irene's thighs when the girl would moan loud enough to wake the entire dormitory.

But at the end of it all, her addiction wins. Irene once again wins.

Wendy was a cross country runner growing up, and while her teammates gravitated to marathons, she never found the will too. She will forever love the euphoria of running, but these days she had put that love to the sides for stuff she loathed like accounting and finance.

But this must be how it felt.

Being with Irene must be how a runner's high would feel like.

Granted they only slept together twice, but still…

It's when her entire body feels like it's burning, when her lungs are seconds away from collapsing, when her heart beats so fast, it loses its rhythm. Yet here she was, here they both were, the need to feel the quake pushes her to go faster, harder, deeper.

Despite the mix of pleasure and pain, the second they both collapse back in her mattress, Wendy knew it's worth it. Her body might feel like hell right now, but here she is, ready to die in happiness.

Now that she's coming down from her high, she manages to catch a glimpse of her alarm again, blaring an angry 4:27 am. The usual soft red glow of the time, felt like a fiery red as if it's infuriated at Wendy for staying up at such a ridiculous hour. 

And if her calculations were right…

God damn, she and Irene were making love for almost two hours.

"I didn't know you play the guitar?"

Irene's voice woke her up from her trance. It's a tad softer now and tired. No. Exhausted, yet the flirty tone was still there. It was still so Irene.

"I used to," Wendy says. Whatever sleepiness she felt just faded away now, not when she could trace looping patterns on Irene's bare stomach. And Irene just moves closer to her, pressing her back against Wendy's chest. She didn't even flinch as if Wendy's touch were something that felt too natural for her. 

Wendy leans closer, placing a kiss on Irene's shoulder like they're more than friends. And somewhere deep inside, Wendy feels delighted at that thought.

"But I think I'm kinda rusty now."

"Maybe you need to work on your fingering."

Wendy went into a coughing fit at Irene's suggestion. Irene tilts her head to face her.

"I mean that's what they call it, right?"

"Yeah, I…I" Wendy manage to say between her coughs. "I guess I could practice more."

Even with only the crack of the stars at night seeping through the blinds to light them, still she could see Irene's lips twisted into that mischievous smile.

"I could help you."

"You think I need help?"

Here it goes again, just when she perfectly thought that she was doing good, here she is relapsing once again. Seeking for more than just a friendly touch, as her hand tiptoes upward, tweaking Irene's soft buds between her curious fingers.

Irene groans before shaking her head against her pillow. "Ummm no."

"Are you sure about that?"

Wendy asks, a little bolder now as she crawls on top of Irene, taking Irene's mound between her lips.

"You need a little work."

"Really? What's your favorite song?"

She heard a satisfied moan escaping Irene's lips, as her tongue continue to swirl around an erect bud.

"Fantastic Baby."

Wendy pulled away with a pop. Nothing like the picture of G Dragon's orange ombre to turn anyone off. "You're nuts."

Irene pulls her upward, wrapping her arms around Wendy's shoulders. And for a second, Wendy could feel her arms giving up on her, and she wonders if it's because of tonight or it has more to do with the pull in Irene's gaze.

"If I go on your laptop, what can I find in your search history?"

Wendy smile at the question, before burying her face in the crook of Irene's neck. 

"Netflix."

"Do you watch a lot of TV?"

"I actually do. It's my stress reliever."

"So what are you watching right now?"

Wendy looks up again, their gaze more along the line of playful than lustful.

"Hmmm… Right now Fear the walking dead. I mean it's not even close to the original but Alycia Debnam Carey is hot. She's the only reason I watch that show."

"Who?" 

Wendy stiffened in fear at Irene's voice.

"This girl in the show. She used to be in another show. She's the only good thing that happened there, then they killed her. Quite a mess really and now she's in this show with zombies."

Irene just answers with a low hum and Wendy silence her with a peck on the lips, before trailing kisses downwards. 

The coldness in Irene's tone melted into a soft hum, as Wendy press her lips on Irene's inner thigh.

What's yours?"

"What's my what?"

"Stress reliever?"

Wendy asked her before dragging her lips in Irene's drenched center. Irene's answer was a string of incoherent mess, but Wendy swore between the gasps and moans, Irene breathlessly whispered.

"You."

*

"Hey unnie. What are you watching?"

Seulgi was cooped up in her room that entire Saturday before finally popping out around four in the afternoon. Seulgi just didn't find the need to join the outside world, not when there are shows to watch, a bed to nap on and webtoons to catch up to. But when the delectable scent of buttery goodness seeped through the cracks of her room, she stood up from her bed and finally stepped out.

"Fear the walking dead?"

Seulgi looks curiously at Irene. For as long as she could remember Irene had never really been a fan of Foreign shows. It was way too fast for her and she didn't have the patience to read the captions and watch the scene on TV at the same time.

"Come watch with me."

"Okay," Seulgi plops at the spot next to Irene, Irene leaning her popcorn to her which Seulgi greedily grabs a handful.

"So, what do you think of her?"

Seulgi turns away from the delicious sight of popcorn to another delicious sight in a form of a gorgeous brunette on the screen.

"She's hot."

Irene instantly swipes the popcorn bowl away from Seulgi's reach.

"Like on a scale of 1-10, 10 being the highest where are you going to put her?"

"She looks like a ten."

It was obviously the wrong answer when Irene had a bear like grip around the popcorn bowl, away from Seulgi's grubby hands and confused blinking eyes.

"A ten?" Irene was giving her another chance and she better gives her the right answer this time.

"Maybe a 7.5." Seulgi answers and she see Irene moved the bowl barely an inch. "A 6.9 the most."

Irene thought the girl was barely a five, but that was good enough for her as she placed the bowl right where her cousin could reach it. 

But unfortunately, fate has other plans for Seulgi because the moment she reaches out for the popcorn a zombie pops on the screen, making Irene threw the bowl up in the air.

And all poor Seulgi could do is watch in dismay as her cousin made it rain popcorn.

"Sorry Seul, I'll go pop you some more."

*

Wendy could practically count on one hand how many things she and her roommate Joy have in common. But if there is one thing that binds them together despite the shouting match and occasional wrestling, it was their love for binge watching American shows. 

The three decided that night to skip the Dining Hall and instead order some Chinese takeout for dinner. Tonight other than Kung Pao Chicken and Fried Rice, Joy's narration of every frustrating season of Pretty Little Liars kept them company. Wendy had always thought that Yeri shows symptoms of being ADHD, but right now the girl was sitting so still, focus at every word that Joy was saying. The thrill of finding out who A is, is practically killing Joy's little Padawan. 

Her phone vibrating, took Wendy from the conversation as she absentmindedly swipes her phone.

CRASH!

She mentally made a note to herself about sending a five star review on her otterbox. Because she has no idea how on Earth her fragile yet pricey as fuck Iphone 6s survive a nosedive down the tile floor if it wasn't for her otterbox. 

"Oh my God Wendy!" Joy bolted out of her chair. Wendy was just as surprise to see Joy look so concern. Maybe the girl has a heart after all.

"Is our floor okay?"

Typical Joy. Typical satanic Joy.

"Yeah, Joy. It is."

Damn Irene even your text is scandalous.

Irene  
Let's rent a hotel room this weekend.

Joy continued her mindless babbling about A and Wendy just continued to remain fixated on a text message. How do you even reply to this?"

Wendy  
What's wrong with our rooms?"

Irene  
Joy said you're a good singer. So I wanted to see if that's true.

Wendy  
We can just go to a karaoke if that's what you like.

Irene  
But I want you to scream my name though.

Wendy gulped so hard that it made Joy stop talking.

"Unnie?"

"Ummm yeah?"

"You alright there?"

"Yeah umm…"

It was Saturday night,and Wendy boldly asked.

Wendy  
How about tonight?

Irene  
Can't. Got stuff to do.

The soft growl managed to stop Joy once again.

"What?"

"What are you growling about?"

"Nothing." It's nothing right? She and Irene already made love last night to last them a month. It's not like getting rejected matter to her.

Nope. Not at all.

Irene  
Why don't you just watch Fear the Walking Dead? Your ideal girl is in there anyway.

Wendy blinks a couple of times, trying to figure out what the text even mean.

Wendy  
Oh, great idea.

Irene  
Whatever. Bye.

Her chair screeched so loud as she bolted up, that for once Joy and Yeri got freak out that it would be her falling face flat on the floor and not her phone.

"What the heck, Wen?! You look like you receive a death threat or something."

"Nothing. Nothing."

She sits back down, her heart pounding so loud, it's all she could hear. Is Irene mad? She sounds mad. What should she do now? Reply or just let Irene cool down?

In the other side of the counter, Joy and Yeri just watches Wendy bite her nails so fast, she wouldn't need a nail cutter for the rest of her life. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Who are you talking too?"

"Just ummm… Irene." She answered, her eyes still glued on her phone.

Yeri and Joy exchange a few knowing glances before Joy returned her attention to her noodles.

"Were you two watching Walking dead the other night?"

"What?"

"Because I swore I could hear moaning and screaming all night long."

Yeri spat out her fried rice all over Wendy, and Wendy doesn't look the least bit amused. She wipes away the pieces of rice on her face before turning to Yeri.

"A is Cece Drake." 

*

Amber could barely focus.

She had heard about her. Heard tons of stories from her guy friends on how beautiful, fucking beautiful Irene is. But Amber never really bought into the hype, the guys taste always range from the triple D's and thick ass. And she wasn't into that until she saw Irene face to face.

God Damn, how could someone be this beautiful?

The girl has been reading the flyer longer than she thought, but Amber didn't care. If it warrants her to stare at the Goddess for a few seconds more then to hell with it.

"So, it's 10 dollars to watch?"

"Yup. But that 10 dollars covers a drink and a choice of either a burger or chicken strips. And-" Amber moved closer "you get to help out the charity."

"Is Wendy going to perform?"

Amber stood back, a look of confusion evident on her face.

"Oh, your friends with Wen?"

"Yeah, my cousins are friends with her roommate, so we kinda knew each other."

"Oh." The suspicion in Amber's face dissipated. "You know her, always busy with school. But I'll try to holler at her."

"Okay," Irene smiles, enough to blind anyone. "Where do I sign up?"

*

Wendy is pretty sure that this, what they're or more of her doing doesn't fit the bill of what Friends with Benefits are supposed to be. It was Monday already and just two days without seeing and texting Irene and look at her, she survived. 

But why is she here now? Why is she standing in front of Irene's class?

It started out pretty harmless, Wendy, the usually goal oriented Wendy was walking aimlessly around campus before her feet lead her right in front of Irene's classroom.

Weren't they in some sort of a mini-squabble?

"Oh it's you."

And judging from the tone of Irene's voice, it's more than just a mini-squabble.

"Yeah. I was just walking pass your class, you know. Bye."

"Bye," Irene says so coldly, it made Wendy shiver.

Wendy walks ahead before someone shoves her so hard, she almost landed face flat on the floor. She looks up, ready to raise hell at the culprit when she was greeted by Irene's smile. 

The girl doesn't look a wee bit guilty.

"I could chip a tooth back there," Wendy growls at Irene. The girl might look like a Goddess, but she's not going to let this pass.

"That's okay. As long as your tongue is okay."

Irene walked away leaving Wendy scrambling for a comeback.

*

"You stalking me, huh?"

"No." Wendy's ear heat up at the assumption. So, she and Irene sort of sort of walked together (sort of) to the bookstore and now Irene is just throwing these crazy accusations at her like she owns this place and Wendy doesn't need anything from the bookstore.

"I need to buy a pen."

"Okay."

Irene was in the midst of choosing the right shade of pink when Wendy asks her.

"Why can't you just make a powerpoint presentation?"

Irene froze between the Fuchsia and Rose Pink as she remembers the horror that she encountered last night. 

She tried she really did. It took her a good forty minutes to make her Title page move to the next tile, and another 40 minutes to figure out how to make her letters bounce. 

It was around 3 hours later, when she accidentally deleted everything, and after crying for an hour in frustration, she decided to do a presentation the old fashion way.

But Wendy will never know about that. 

"I feel like doing it the old fashion way."

Wendy purses her lips, trying to stop her smile from breaking. 

Oh crap, Goddess in bed couldn't make a powerpoint presentation. 

"Ummm, I'm free tonight so if you like I could help you."

She wasn't free at all. She has two tests, a paper and her own presentation to do, but right now, Irene sure is doing a great job putting herself in first place.

And besides, this was her form of asking forgiveness, not like there is anything to ask forgiveness from.

*

The second Wendy sat in front of Irene's laptop with a stack of Jean Piaget's development theory notes right at her side, Irene disappeared to the kitchen.

It annoyed Wendy really, Irene should be right at her side now. 

She shook her head from that thought, why on Earth is she being so clingy with Irene?

She'll just get this over with, finish this freaking report and just leave.

It shouldn't bother her at all. No, it shouldn't.

"Hey."

Wendy glances up to see Irene walking in with a plastic bag in one arm and a two bubble teas in another. And Wendy turns back to the laptop, hoping Irene wouldn't notice her goofy grin.

"Sorry, I just disappeared."

"What? I hardly even notice."

Why you lying, Wendy? Why you always lying?

"Here. I got you this. You like shrimp chips?"

"They're alright."

"You just haven't eaten the right one. Here."

Wendy almost jump in surprise when she sees Irene offering her a shrimp chip.

"It's okay I could feed myself."

"No." Irene swipes her hand away before Wendy could reach it "You'll get my laptop all greasy. Here."

Wendy couldn't figure out why her insides are going haywire for this. She had ate Irene out before, and yet here she is, more freak out when Irene is feeding her a shrimp chip. A FREAKING SHRIMP CHIP.

"Is it good?"

Munch. munch. munch. munch. munch. munch.

"Yum."

Irene smiles at her and offered her another one.

"Are you going to feed me all night?"

"No. I might eat you up too. Here."

The shrimp chip got caught in the huge lump in Wendy's throat which got her coughing.

"Are you okay?" Irene hurriedly hands Wendy the bubble tea. 

"Yeah. Geez Irene. Subtle much?"

"It's not like what we do is subtle."

"Good point."

"So, I heard the foreign line is doing a show Saturday night."

Wendy answers with a low hum, her concentration all poured in making bullet points.

"So, I guess our weekend is off."

"Really? Why?"

"Don't you guys like have an after party or something?"

"Yeah we do, but I would rather (be with you). Well, you know. I mean they're complicated sometimes, everyone pretty much dated everyone."

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you interested in any of your foreign pals?"

"Oh no. I'm single."

"What do you call us then?"

This question has the word TRAP, written in all caps, bolded, italicized and underlined all over it. 

"What do you call us then?" Wendy threw the question right back.

"BFF's"

Wendy knew that Irene is kind of lost when it comes to the latest slang and lingo, but the acronym BFF's have existed for eons. She's pretty sure Irene know exactly what those three letters stands for. And what they do when they're alone, Wendy is pretty sure would make the creators of the word BFF have a heart attack.

"Oh really?" Wendy asked, her brow high in suspicion.

"Yeah. Best Fucking Friend."

Wendy almost choked herself with a tapioca pearl. Death by tapioca pearl? How completely embarrassing is that?

"That's what it stands for right?"

"Don't play Irene, you very well know what it means."

"What does it mean then?"

"Best friends forever."

"You could be my BFF."

She doesn't know if that's good or bad for her.

"You're my best friend now?"

"Kinda. Best fucker forever."

Wendy slams her empty bubble tea beside her, this girl is going to be the death of her.

"You are so loud." Wendy hissed.

"You would know, right BFF?"

Shit.

"Let's finish this."

She could hear Irene giggle triumphantly again, before throwing a chip at her.

"Really? That's what you do to someone whose helping you get an A?"

"What?" Irene pops a chip in her mouth. "I didn't do anything. Here." 

The frown on Wendy's face disappeared as she takes another chip.

She'll let Irene win this time. Her attention went back to the screen until she felt another chip hit her cheek.

"YAH!" Wendy tries to tackle Irene down the floor. "Is this how you treat someone who's helping you out?"

"You offered."

"Really?" Wendy decided to retaliate by tickling the girl on her side.

Irene screeched so loud it frightened Wendy. Then, her lips curled when she finally realized that she found Irene's weakness. 

The sound of Irene's laughter bounces around her room, and for Wendy, she had never heard such a beautiful melody.

"Stop!" Irene squeals, slapping Wendy in the arm.

"NEVER!"

"I said stop!"

"Or what?!" 

The smug grin on Wendy's face was easily wiped away when Irene leans close and press her lips against hers. And just when Wendy thought she finally had Irene in the corner, just when she thought she won, all it took was for Irene to kiss her to make her surrender once again.

"Or that."

It was only just a kiss, and they both have done so much more than that. But how come it feels like the entire world just crumbled all around them? Like the only two people that exist was her and Irene? And how come she's contented with that? 

This time, it was her who press closer on Irene, quivering when she felt Irene's arms wrap around her shoulders. And this time, it was her who kiss Irene first. 

It started out as a soft kiss, a gentle brush on the lips. Yet it was enough to shoot electricity from Irene's nerves straight to hers. Wendy for once felt both her heart and mind agreeing on the same thing. That she could be locked forever in Irene's kiss and still she would die happy.

And somewhere between a breath and a kiss, it made her wonder if Irene felt the same way too. She wonders whether Irene felt the magic whenever their lips met? She wonders if the taste of their kiss was just as addictive for Irene just as it was for her? She wonders if she thinks of her just as much as she does.

She wonders and she'll keep wondering.

But for now, this is all she could do, to kiss Irene and wonder.

*

"Good luck, good luck, good luck that's all you need to text her. Text her good luck."

Wendy softly pounds her forehead against the counter, since when does sending a text message ever been so hard?

It's the day of Irene's presentation, despite their wild nights, they still consider each other as friends, right? So, a good luck is completely normal to text a friend.

"Here goes nothing."

She exhales loudly, her fingers hovering over the screen, ready to shoot a text.

Wendy  
Good luck on your presentation.

"Whew!" She sighs so loud, before shoving her phone away the counter. 

"Good luck on your presentation."

The fuck?! Why do I sound so serious? I sound like a freaking parent. I could have sent a freaking emoticon.

She quickly scrambles for her phone, trying to find the appropriate emoji to text Irene. But while she's debating between a smiley face or a winky face, her phone beeps.

Irene  
Too late, BFF. 

Wendy straightens up on her seat, what does Irene mean that it's too late?

Wendy  
Huh?

Irene  
My presentation is done an hour ago. 

Wendy  
Oh. How was it?'

Irene  
Sucky. My professor gave me an F.

Wendy  
WHAT?! What for?!

Irene  
Because my powerpoint presentation sucks. He said he prefer the old fashion way of reporting.

Wendy  
Oh crap. Sorry bout that.

Irene took less than five minutes to reply but it was enough to make Wendy antsy.

Irene  
JK. JK! I got an A. Thanks, BFF. 

"A winky face?"

Wendy  
Anytime buddy.

"A kissy face?!" Wendy gasps out loud.

Even her emojis are scandalous. But Wendy wasn't going to let Irene go so easily. If an all out Emoji war is what Irene wants, then an all out emoji war is what she'll get.

*

"Irene?"

She was standing by the guardrails overlooking the campus courtyard without even realizing how the entire place is just falling for her. But her attention is nowhere close any of the passersby who was falling for her smile, instead, it was on her phone, on the cute dork she's having an Emoji war with.

"Hi!" Irene scooted to the side, her gaze still glued on her phone as her friend took the spot next to her.

"Who are you texting?" Her friend playfully nudges her in the rib. "You're like all smiley and stuff."

The gorgeous smile gracing Irene's lips dimmed at the joke.

"Oh umm… you know a friend?"

Her friend looks more than suspicious, friends don't make friends' smile glow like that. She bobs her brow playfully at Irene.

"Must be a special friend, huh?"

For once there was no witty line playing on the tip of Irene's lips. It was a question she never thought she needed to find an answer, until now when she finds herself struggling for the right words to say. If it makes her hesitate this long then this must be special, right?

Her mind quickly returned to last night. Unlike other nights, there was no hot sex that followed. Instead, the spend the entire night just kissing. 

And she was perfectly happy with that. 

"You have that smile again."

"I do?"

"Oh yeah, girl. Thinking of someone special?"

They say there is no smile as beautiful as someone who happens to be in love. And judging from the smile gracing on Irene's lips, she's a perfect example of that.

She's falling.

She just doesn't know it yet.


	4. To the point of Insanity

Tonight marks the fifth straight time they made love.

Five times should be enough to call it a routine, right? 

It started when she picked up Irene from her last class. Instead of saving money and joining their roommates in the dining hall, they would end up eating somewhere else. Wednesday it was Vietnamese, Thursday, they were craving sushi, Friday, some pizza, Saturday they were up for some curry. Tonight, Irene said she wasn’t hungry and Wendy couldn’t remember the last time she broke speed limits for the sake of a girl.

What usually takes an hour drive to the outskirts of Seoul, took Wendy a good 45 minutes that night. But whether it was an hour or just 45 minutes, Wendy had never really paid too much care to it, not when she has Irene commenting about everything wrong with her driving, and their nonstop arguing about which songs to play on the drive.

Their first trip there, Irene asked her if she’s some sort of psycho killer, ready to throw her in the woods to which Wendy responded with an eye roll.

All it took was the grand view of Seoul skyline to shut off Irene’s smart mouth. Those gorgeous- fucking- gorgeous lips were parted as Irene’s gorgeous- fucking- gorgeous eyes were taking in the sight in front of her.

It was that moment that she was dying to kiss Irene.

And she did…

She could still hear Irene’s soft panting before she teased her that they haven’t done it in her car yet.

And that’s basically, how their “routine” started.

Wendy didn’t want to admit out loud that Irene is her first “backseat lover”. She had heard countless stories from friends and strangers alike of doing it in the backseat. She had always seen it as rather cheap and juvenile, just a few levels ahead of those seedy motels. 

But when Irene proposed that idea, all her presumptions about sex in the backseat flew out of the window.

Within a few minutes, she had smashed her head on her car roof, her car window and the door handle just trying to undress the Goddess in front of her. It didn’t do her bruised ego any good when she hears Irene chuckling. It didn’t help at all when Irene taunted her with, “Is this your first time or what?”

But that night, Irene said her sorry by hooking her fingers on her shorts and pressing a trail of kisses from her lips to her shoulders, to her chest. 

She was sure she’s going to end up sore and bruised than usual. But when she saw the way Irene laid there so invitingly with her right leg resting on her car console, she perfectly knew that it was worth it.

Once again, typical Bae Irene just changing her opinion on things so easily.

Tonight was the fifth time and she should be experiencing a sort of descend from this high, but it felt like her peak just goes higher and higher every night she’s with Irene. She often wonders if there will ever come a time that she will say no to Irene. 

She highly doubts it.

Not when Irene is squirming underneath her. Not when their tongues are caught in a dizzying battle as she plunges deeper into her. Not when Irene is panting Wen and more between kisses like a mantra. Not when the crescent marks that Irene’s nails are marking on her ass is turning her on more than it should.

So probably not now, and probably not ever.

Irene’s release tonight came in a form of a breathless gasp. It sounded just as sexy when Irene would have her car rocking when she screams out Fuck.

But tonight on their fifth time, Irene flipped their position. Wendy found it both thrilling and nerve wrecking that Irene made her lay on her stomach. It was when she felt Irene’s lips trail down on her backside when it started to soothe her. But that calm shattered just as quick when Irene nudges her legs apart with her knee. Never the type who take things slow, Irene slid two fingers inside of her without a warning, and she was thankful for her leather seats for muffling her scream.

“You feel so good, baby.” Irene groans on her ear while her fingers twist around to find a better angle. “You feel so, so good.”

She called me baby…

That’s an Exo song…

I like that song.

Am I thinking about Exo when Irene is driving me to the wall here?

“What are you thinking about, babe?” 

Wendy had a snarky remark hanging by the tip of her tongue, but the only sound she could make was a slight whimper as she felt Irene’s thumb found her way to her pink nub, feathery touches turning fierce in a split second.

But judging from the way Irene nibbled on her earlobe, she could tell that Irene wasn’t looking an answer anyway.

And that’s good, because now, Wendy has no idea how to tell Irene how calling her baby is driving her insane. 

*

On their drive home, Irene places her hand on Wendy’s thigh. 

Wendy shot a glance at the girl next to her, wondering where Irene is finding all this energy after tonight. But to her surprise, there is no evil intent etched in Irene’s beautiful face. Instead, Irene looks so serene as she was staring out at the car window. Wendy almost run passed a red light just staring at the girl next to her.

It took all of Wendy’s strength not to act like it matters. That one simple touch shouldn’t unfazed her at all. And why should it? Why does this little act shake her more than the Earth shattering release she had earlier? 

“I’ll probably be busy for the rest of the week. It’s just that I have to practice for our show this Friday night.”

“That’s okay, I’ll just call on my other chicks.”

“Why how many others are there?”

“My last count was seven.”

Wendy was ready to spit back something, but the only sound she could make is a scoff before she just looks straight at the road ahead.

“Well, have fun.”

“Sure. They’re probably better than you.”

Irene’s answer was like an arrow laced with some acid aimed right through her poor heart. But what does she even expect from Irene? 

No. No. This is typical Irene and she, Son Wendy is just being a sensitive idiot for taking it so seriously.

She felt Irene pull her hand off her thigh. Wendy was ready to place it back but resisted. She’s already the more desperate one in this “relationship” why would she even try to look worse than she already is?

But to her surprise, she felt a warmth on her hand that’s resting on the gear shift. She took a quick glance, catching Irene’s hand on top of hers, Irene’s thumb gently grazing her hand. And if she saw it right, she actually saw a pensive look on Irene’s face as if trying to test the waters with her. 

Wendy took Irene’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“Can I bring a date to your show?”

Wendy almost hit a lamp post at how nonchalant Irene ask that question. So, typical of Irene. So, so, so, so typical.

But hey, two can play this game.

“Yeah sure, I’ll introduce you to my girlfriend there.”

“OW!”

Wendy yelps as Irene just smack the hell out of her thigh.

“I’m driving for God’s sake, Irene!”

“Oh sorry, I thought I saw a fly on your thigh.”

She scoffs, that’s a Joy kind of an excuse. “Yeah right.”

Irene pulls their hand together and places it on her lap. 

“You up for some bubble tea?”

“You’re craving red bean again?”

“They’re good. My treat.”

“Okay.”

It was cruel of Irene to say those words, but here she is, just forgiving her so easily. 

With Irene, she could break her heart anytime and she’ll still come running back to her.

*

Wendy wasn’t kidding at all when she said she’s busy this entire week.

Okay, it was still a day.

But she couldn’t deny how empty it felt when she steps out of class and Wendy wasn’t there. She was quickly surrounded by friends or maybe acquaintances, but she noticed how much she keeps turning back as if expecting someone, expecting Wendy maybe.

 

To think it was still Monday night, and she and Wendy just made love all night long last night. Wendy did tell her she’ll be busy but still, how busy could she be that she can’t even send a good morning, or good afternoon or just a Hi. How hard is it to text Hi?

Or maybe it has to do with what she said last night on their drive back? Wendy grew quiet after she said it. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t panicking about it. She always teased Wendy and the other girl just seems so nonchalant about it, did Wendy finally reach a boiling point?

But she treated her out for some bubble tea and Wendy seems so fine then.

Irene’s head softly thudded on her study desk. If Wendy could do it, then she could do it too. 

It’s not like they’re dating, so maybe she could flirt around with someone else.

She needs a break from studying anyway.

Yeah, yeah, she’ll do that.

She stands up and starts pumping herself as she’s ready to get herself back in the texting game.

She sat back down and takes her phone.

Joy teased her that her list of admirers could probably complete the entire alphabet, but she had never shown any interest in any of them. Not when she has We-

She growls, who is she growling to? She has no idea.

There should be one that’s worth a text here.

“Now let me see?”

Ara, Areum, Bam Bam, Chaeyeon, Daniel, Dayoung, … Jaejin, Jonghyun S., Jonghyun K, Jonghyun C, Junsu C, Junsu R, Junsu Y, Junho, Jinyoung, Jooyoung, Junyoung, Jiyong, 

She lays her phone down.

“That’s a lot of J’s.”

She scrolls down her phone, purposely stopping at the letter W.

A soft smile made way into her lips as she stares at the name. 

Wendy

Her thumb gently caresses her name, but her soft smile turned into a gasp in horror as her phone shamelessly announced.

Wendy  
Dialing…

“Oh, crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!”

But to her dismay and disappointment, Wendy just ended the call.

“Oh.”

Irene sat on her bed, her eyes still lock on her phone. Why is something like this bothering her so badly?

“End call, huh?”

Her voice was barely louder than a whisper, but it was enough for her the beating part in her chest to hear.

Wendy  
Answer End Call

“Oh, now you’re calling? Two can play this game, Son.”

Irene presses the end call like her life depended on it. She almost drops her phone, when it started vibrating in her hand.

Wendy  
Sorry, I didn’t get to answer your call. I was driving. Are you busy?

“Driving? Yeah right? Probably drinking with her foreign friends. Whatever!”

Irene retreated back to her desk and on her history book. Ha! At least her textbooks are filled with the truth (at least some that they don’t try to doctor), not lies like Wendy. For now, she could just flip like a maniac through her notes.

“Wendy you idiot.”

She was too immersed on hating on Wendy that she doesn’t even care who’s laying it on her dorm door.

“I’LL GET IT!!!!!!”

She could hear Seulgi says so enthusiastically. She should warn Seulgi about being too excited about opening the door before someone comes in and starts purging them.

She’ll warn her tomorrow.

She just returned to her notes, reading the first sentence and not making any sense of it. Was she even there during the lecture?

“Unnie?”

It was Seulgi softly knocking before opening the door.

“Oh! You’re still awake?”

“No, Seul, I’m sleep studying.”

“OH, YOU ARE?!” Seulgi’s eyes brightened. Irene wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if Seulgi would ask her how to do it.

She really needs to teach her cousin basic life skills and common sense.

She’ll do it tomorrow.

“No, I’m not Seul. What is it?”

“I thought you were already asleep, and Wendy said-“

Irene bolted up so quickly, she got lightheaded.

“Wendy?”

“Yeah, it was Wendy at the door. She said it’s okay, that you must be tired. She just wants to drop this off.”

Seulgi placed the Red Bean slush on Irene’s desk.

“Oh okay. Well, I’m going to sleep now, Seul.” She hurriedly shoves her cousin out of her room, before she starts squealing and has to explain why. 

Her phone beeps again.

Wendy  
Hi. I think you’re already asleep. I got you some slush, hopefully, it's still good for tomorrow. Well, good night and sweet dreams.

And as Irene went back to her notes, she couldn’t help but think. 

Why does Wendy have to be super gorgeous and super sweet and super awesome in bed, or the couch, or in the backseat of her car?

And why does she do these things that are slowly driving her insane?

She took a sip of her red bean slush and had to look at it twice. Is it just her or is this red bean slush taste sweeter than usual?

*

“So, where’s our bubble tea, Son?”

Wendy almost jump back in fright as she saw Joy and Yeri chilling so casually in her room. 

“What are you doing in my room?” 

She placed back her guitar by the corner of her room, before joining Joy and Yeri on the floor. The two look perfectly at home in her room, munching on HER Cheetos (which she is saving for her cheat day) and watching something on HER new SUHD TV. It’s ridiculous really, Wendy bought the TV so she doesn’t have to fight with Joy about what show to watch in the living room, but here they are now, watching THEIR SHOW ON HER TV!

“We are watching on your TV.”

“Your TV is so legit unnie,” Yeri said so excitedly. “I feel like I could touch the people on the screen.”

“That’s amazing,” Wendy says sarcastically.

Wendy blames it on Joy’s height on why she gets intimidated when the girl is throwing her that knowing look. She’ll just try to back off and go bake a brownie or something.

But Joy was nowhere done with her.

Wendy was thinking about lying, but quickly decided against it. Joy, the Satan that she is could probably catch any hint of her lying anyway. 0f course, she could also text Seulgi.

“You know, Yeri. I have been really wanting to try that bubble tea place. But I guess Irene has more BENEFITS of being Wendy’s friend.”

“Is this really what it’s all about? Because you wanted bubble tea? You’re already eating my Cheetos.”

“That’s not the issue here.” 

“Yes, it is.”

“Who are you texting?”

Wendy puts her phone behind her back. She was too obvious, that she doesn’t even know why she bothered hiding.

“N-no one.”

“Is it your FRIEND Irene?”

“No, I said no one.”

“Grab it Yerim.”

And like a mad dog seeing a piece of steak, Yeri jumps on Wendy, trying to pull out her phone.

“YAH YERI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Yeri was scrambling around for her phone like the excited pup that she is.

“I GOT IT!!!!” She screams excitedly, waving Wendy’s phone like a flag.

“Good girl.” 

Wendy narrows her eyes at the sight. She wouldn’t even be the least bit surprised if Joy pats Yeri in the head and gives her a treat. But knowing Joy, she’ll probably eat the treat herself.

“Well, let’s see… oh, you’re texting Bae Irene.”

“Bae Irene?!” Yeri’s eyes grew large, it looks comical. “Does that mean she’s your bae?”

“That’s her last name.” She defended, but the two idiots were too caught up to care.

“I think you two make a cute pair,” Yeri says “Because you’re both short.”

If there is one thing Wendy couldn’t stand, it’s short people teasing her about her short height.

“Like you’re tall!”

“Can you tell me what your relationship is?” Joy interviewed or sounded more like an interrogation, not even giving Wendy a chance to defend herself against the other shorty.

“Me and Irene? Well- we ummm… we hangout?”

“Like have sex?”

“M-maybe.”

“Why don’t you two just date?”

“Yeri, Yeri, my innocent little friend Yeri.” Joy says, a frustrated sigh coming out of her. “Wendy and Irene ARE already dating.”

“What?!”

Joy really needs to watch what she says. One of these days, Wendy would die from a sudden heart attack.

“No. We’re not!”

“Okay, here’s what I’m going to do.” Joy pats for her phone on the floor, before scrolling into it. “I’m going to a reliable source on the internet to find out the meaning of the word dating.”

“Are you going to wiki it?”

“Heck no. Urban dictionary. Oh here it is… Dating… to see someone.”

Yeri points at Wendy and starts nodding too excitedly. 

“To be with someone, which you and Irene always do. And to “be together”, which I think will be happening in a few weeks or so. OR does it mean, having lots of sex which you two have been doing a lot lately. Either way, you and Irene fit the description perfectly.”

“Again. We are not dating.”

“So, when you and Irene were skipping dinner with your squad to eat together, that’s not dating?”

“Well, um… no. Can two friends go out for dinner?”

“Two friends don’t go out for dinner five straight times!”

“Because we are-”

“You heard that, Yeri?! Wendy didn’t just say I- she said “were”, which is WE ARE, that means we…“

“They’re dating.”

Wendy just ripped the bag out of Cheetos from Yerim’s grip and started stuffing herself. She could tell from both Joy and Yeri’s gigantic eyes that they were impressed. She was Son Wendy, after all, the girl who drinks smoothies for breakfast and eat salads (with balsamic vinaigrette, not the fake ass ranch dressing) for lunch, but look at her now, her inner fat girl coming back with the help of Cheetos.

She needed this and a gallon of rocky road ice cream. She could just worry about her guilt and her bloated face tomorrow, but for now, she’ll eat her frustration with this whole Irene situation away.

*

It didn’t take a genius to figure out who Irene was searching for during dinner time. 

Or maybe it does, because she, Almighty Park Sooyoung seems to be the only one who noticed how Irene’s eyes were fleeting from one side to the other as if looking for someone. But could she really blame Seulgi and Yeri for being dim, it’s Taco Thursday in the dining hall and the two are wolfing down their taco so they could run to get seconds.

“So, where’s Wendy?”

It was Seulgi who asked when she finally finished her third taco and realized that they’re missing one girl from their squad.

This is where she uses her brilliance.

“She and Eric oppa are practicing for their show tomorrow night.”

It’s there! The flicker of insanity in Irene’s eyes as she heard that. But Irene must have caught her reaction too, because she’s quick to look back on her taco, looking unsure of what she actually stuffed in it.

“They’re getting close, aren’t they?”

“Oh yeah, Oppa has been walking Wendy home. Oh yeah, they have been practicing in the dorm. And I could say, they’re making beautiful music together.”

Joy’s lips curved into a sly smile, before dropping the mic.

“That’s not all they’re making.”

Crack.

Yeri and Seulgi jaw drops in surprise as they saw Irene broke her chopsticks. And here they were, thinking that Irene is weak as fuck. 

If Joy could have dropped the mic, she would have already. But she does have a spoon so she dropped that instead.

“Are they in your dorm right now?”

“Hmmm…” Joy pouts thoughtfully, before adding more gasoline to the already ablaze forest fire inside Irene. 

“I think so…”

“I got to go!”

*

“Is he here?”

“Wh-“

Wendy didn’t get a chance to finish when Irene stormed inside her dorm room. Irene’s eyes were already roaming around her place like she was the SWAT team ready to pounce on a criminal.

“Who Irene?”

It finally dawned on Irene how irrational she was acting as she saw Wendy looking at her, with those judgmental eyebrows of hers. 

“Oh ummm- You didn’t eat dinner yet?”

“Oh, I did. I grab something along the way after rehearsal.”

“Oh.”

Wendy saw the way Irene’s gaze flutter down to the paper bag she was holding.

“I got ummm, this Italian stuff for a discount. It’s not like I was trying to buy you food or anything.” Irene defended herself making her sound guiltier.

“Oh cool. I’m a bit hungry. So, that’s good.”

Wendy wasn’t. In fact, After her Cheetos and ice cream fiasco a few days ago, she put herself in a no meal after six diet. It was already almost 9 pm. 

But Irene is worth a few extra pounds anyway.

Ohsoyouroppadidntfeedyougood?

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” Irene started taking out the Styrofoam boxes and placing it on the kitchen counter. But the mundane task seems almost impossible as the sight of Wendy in her short shorts is right in front of her.

“Damn… that ass.”

“What?”

“N-nothing.”

But all the sexiness quickly fizzled out when she sees Wendy struggling on her tiptoes, just to reach the plate inside the cabinets.

“Cutie…”

“What?”

Irene starts clearing her throat, before answering.

“I said I hope you’re craving for some Italian.”

Wendy could feel her blood pressure rise at the sight of the creamy, fattening sauces and noodles, oh those terrible carbs.

“Yeah, I actually was.” Wendy lied through her teeth but seeing how wide Irene’s grin was, she’s just glad she didn’t notice.

“I got some shrimp alfredo and some lasagna. Because I notice you like seafood-” Irene sits up straight, “But it’s not like I’m stalking you or anything, I just you know… notice things.”

“I do like seafood. Here,” Wendy sat up and started placing some alfredo in Irene’s plate. “Is it from that place we were talking about before?”

“Yeah. What are you doing?!” Irene’s voice hitched a pitch higher as she sees Wendy giving her food.

Wendy had to stop herself from laughing at how cute Irene’s reaction as she tries to feed her. 

“C’mon, you feed me before now let me feed you too.”

Irene narrows her eyes at Wendy as if she’s questioning her motives before finally taking a bite.

“Is it good?”

“It’s so good.” She was about to wipe a sauce away, but Wendy beat her to it. “Your turn.”

Irene burst out laughing as Wendy’s brows just shot up to the sky after she took the bite.

“Is it that good?”

“It makes me one to move to Italy and just eat pasta all day.”

“You’re so cheesy.” She pokes Wendy on that infamous dimple before they return to their meal, each bearing grins wider than most days. “Your hamster looks like he wants to eat something.”

They turn to the Hamster’s cage and could see Wendy’s hamster, trying to sniff on their food from the glass.

“He’s on a diet, only lettuces.”

“What’s his name?”

“Ummm… “Oh him? Ummm… Hammie?”

Irene purses her lips trying to stop herself from smiling.

“That’s okay, back in Daegu I have a pet Cow, and I name her Cowie.”

“You name your pet cow Cowie? Hold on… you have a cow?”

“Yes,” Irene answered like it’s normal to have a pet cow. “I have pictures.” She licks her finger before swiping on her phone. “Here.”

Wendy leans closer and almost burst out giggling at how adorable a baby Irene looks. Baby Irene is the picture of complete happiness as she hugs the baby cow who is more concentrated on chewing grass than taking a picture.

“Wow… Cowie.”

“Isn’t she cute?” Irene sounded so happy, her voice raised a pitch higher. And whatever makes her happy, instantly makes Wendy happy too.

“I hope I meet her someday.”

“I hope so too. If she has a baby, I’ll name it Wendy.”

Wendy couldn’t tell if this is one of Irene’s acerbic joke or if she was being serious. But if it’s a joke or not, Wendy couldn’t help but feel all giddy inside.

“Well, if Hammie meets the right hamster for him, and they have baby Hamsters, I’ll name one of them Irene too.”

They both stayed mum for a little bit, casting intentional greasy glances at each other, trying to compete on who has the greasier look. It was Irene who cracks first, her laughter echoing inside the four walls of Wendy’s home. Her laughter is something Wendy wished she could capture in music notes because it was definitely something she could listen to over and over again.

*

How do friends with benefits say good night?

With a wave? With a handshake? With a bow? With a polite kiss on the cheek?

They were walking back to Irene’s place. Usually, it takes around a good 15-minute walk but tonight it last almost an hour as every step was filled with playful jabs and conversations. 

Irene talked about her life growing up in a small town in Daegu. She shared how despite of how much she loves her home and misses Cowie, she felt like she needed to break away if she wanted to be more than just Bae Joohyun. That’s why in college, she preferred people calling her Irene.

Wendy also talked about her life in Canada. How pretty much her entire life, she had always been Seunghee’s little sister, never Seungwan. Her voice lowered to a whisper when she talked about how disappointed her parents were that she decided not to take up premed just like her unnie. And that just like Irene, she needed to figure out who she wanted to be, and it will never happen if she’s constantly around her family.

Their steps grew a tad bit slower as they were nearing Irene’s dorm room.

And now they’re here.

And the question came back in Wendy’s mind.

How do friends with benefits say good night?

With a wave? With a handshake? With a bow? With a polite kiss on the cheek?

Well, Wendy always the overachiever decided to do all.

“Goodnight Irene,” She said, waving to Irene like an over eager seal. Maybe it was way too eager which explains why it took Irene a few seconds to wave back, rather awkwardly too.

But Wendy isn’t done.

She took Irene’s waving hand and gave it a firm handshake, reminding Irene of politicians trying to campaign during elections.

“Good night, Wen.”

Wendy bows down so quickly, she almost smashed her head on Irene’s. But out of nowhere, she pressed a soft kiss on Irene’s cheek, her lips lingering longer than what a standard “polite kiss” calls for.

And out of all the different goodbyes. This was probably her most favorite.

“Come here, silly.”

Wendy didn’t have the time to reconsider when Irene already tugged her closer to her. Without giving her a chance to react, Irene places her lips on hers.

And did Wendy say that the kiss on the cheek was her favorite goodbye?

Wendy remembered stumbling on the definition of insanity. It’s doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. And right now, she believes she is the definition of the word. Does she really believe that her heart would tremble less if she kisses Irene more? Did she even think it’s remotely possible to pull away when Irene is smiling through their kiss? Did she ever think that she’ll ever get tired of the way Irene’s tongue plays around with hers? Did for once she actually think she’ll ever taste anything as wonderful as Irene’s kisses?

Of course not because here she is, still kissing Irene to the point of insanity. And if insanity meant kissing Irene to the point of no return, then, so be it. 

TBC


	5. ILYSB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Foreign Line show will get Irene shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Wendy for the song recommendation

“Unnie are you- Wow…”

Stumped.

Yeah, that’s right… stump. If there was one word that fits Seulgi’s expression right now, it was the word stump. It wasn’t really much of a feat to stump Seulgi since the girl is oblivious. 

While the rest of the world fall head over heels over Irene, Seulgi just brush it off. It probably has a lot to do that they grew up together and she had not only seen Irene, she also had the privilege to know Joohyun. She had seen Irene/Joohyun threw up, drool, and even had the shits.

It’s not like she’s dissing her cousin, in fact, she perfectly knew that Irene is beautiful. It was something quite obvious, just like how the sky is blue or the grass is green, and Pokemon Go is addicting.

Irene is beautiful, maybe too beautiful that it stumped Seulgi.

It was like one of those CFs where there is sparkles and sunshine all around, and music is playing in the background. Now all that needed to happen was for Irene to turn her head slowly to make Seulgi feel that she teleported in a cosmetics CF.

But Irene is too busy curling her hair to spin around.

“Wow Irene unnie with the good hair,” Seulgi sat down on Irene’s bed, notwithstanding the assault of Irene’s looks. “I thought you’re going with us to watch Wendy’s show?”

“I am.”

“But why do you look like you’re going on a date?”

Seulgi saw Irene’s expression reflected on her vanity mirror, she looks stumped too.

“So, I look good?”

“No, you look great.”

“Great?” Irene doesn’t look convinced “Like what kind of great? Like I’m naturally beautiful great or like I’m trying hard to look great?”

Seulgi started scratching her head from this. She took up performing arts, so she doesn’t have to deal with logic, and now her cousin is making her think.

“I don’t know… the second one I guess.”

“Oh no!”

Seulgi didn’t know Irene could be that fast until she stormed pass her and dive right into her dresser.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“No, it’s just that-“ Irene says while rummaging inside her dresser. “That’s not the effect I’m going for, Seul. I want to go to that show and look like I just casually went with friends, not look like I’m trying to impress and get anyone’s attention.”

Oh no! More things to think about. When will this thinking end?

“Ummmm…” Seulgi could only mumble.

“How about this?”

Irene pulls out her favorite recycled striped black and white shirt. Seulgi couldn’t help but frown at her cousin’s choice, Irene looks so damn beautiful in her pink dress, why would she wear her shirt?

“But you wear that! ALL THE TIME! TO SCHOOL!”

To the school, to the airport, to the mall, to the grocery, everywhere.

“I know. I just don’t want to look like I’m trying so hard.”

“What’s wrong with looking like you make an effort? I think Wendy would love that.”

“Wendy?”

Irene said her name like it’s a foreign word on her lips.

“I mean that’s who you are trying to impress, right?” Seulgi asks, she’s too innocent for her own good sometimes.

“Well, ummm… maybe.”

“Okay, okay, maybe not Wendy. But you know? If Wen- I meant someone takes the effort to try and look good for you, wouldn’t you feel all- I don’t know- tingly inside?”

“You’re right.”

“Wait… what?”

Did Irene just agreed with her for once in their life?

“You’re right. I should you know- Omo!” Irene draws closer to the mirror. “Is that a wrinkle?”

“I don’t… I don’t see anything.”

“It’s right there!”

Irene points to a nonexistent wrinkle in her dress before she reached out to her back and tries to unzip it.

“I have to go iron it, I’ll be ready in 10 minutes. Thanks, Seul.”

Seulgi scratches her head as she got booted out of Irene’s room. With the rate she’s scratching her hair, she won’t be surprised if she ends up baldt.

*

“Oh, Wendy unnie is already here!”

Yeri declared loud enough for all the patrons of the café and the neighboring stores to hear.

“I LOVE YOU WENDY!!! I LOVE YOU SON WENDY!!!!”

“I LOVE YOU FINANCE MAJOR SON WENDY!!!!”

Ignore her… ignore the Damn Devil…

“I LOVE YOU SON WENDY FROM TORONTO, CANADA!!!!”

“I LOVE YOU SON SEUNGWAN BIRTHDAY ON FEBRUARY 21, HOROSCOPE IS PISCES!”

“I LOVE YOU SON SEUNGWAN WITH YOUR O BLOOD TYPE!”

If no one in that cafe knew who she was, Wendy was pretty damn sure that they do now after Joy started yelling her name and her personal info about her.

“Look at you bringing your fans.” Amber jokes.

Wendy turned her back away from her so called friends. She shut her eyes and mumbled a silent prayer to the Almighty Father asking for strength to restrain herself from leaping off the stage and choke slamming Joy and her spawn.

Amber managed to provide some divine intervention when she let out a low whistle.

“Damn Bae…”

“Wait what?”

“Bae Irene, just look at her, dude.”

Wendy couldn’t believe that she got sidetrack with Joy and Yeri’s hollering to distract her from the gorgeous sight.

She knew Irene is beautiful. It was a fact so plain and simple. She couldn’t remember for the life of her, the facts and figures about any of the school buildings during orientation but she does know that the girl in the pastel pink shirt was beautiful. Wendy could remember the faces but not the names of the people she met during that party, but Irene’s name was pretty much tattooed inside her head. She couldn’t remember tiny details of what transpired that night, but the memories of their first night together played like a movie inside her head.

There were millions of things that she needs to learn and unlearn, but if there is one thing that she’ll keep inside her head it was Irene and everything about her.

Wendy got back into that cafe when she catches the sly smirk Irene was throwing at her. She’s the one who’s on stage but how come she feels so out of place? It should be Irene up there, so, people can revel in her beauty.

Irene smiles at her and waves, it took a few seconds for Wendy to descend back to Earth, managing to just raise her hand.

“Good luck.” Irene mouthed to her.

“Thanks.”

Irene’s attention went to Seulgi, as they browse through the menu but Wendy wonders if there was anything in the room who could steal her attention as much as Irene.

She highly doubts it.

*

Irene quickly glances away from the gorgeous girl on the stage and placed all her attention on the worn out menu.

“So, what’s good here?” She asked yet no one could deny the beautiful grin playing on her lips, no one could deny it, especially her.

*

The struggle is real.

It took Irene all her strength not to let out a loud sigh when this swaglord Jaebum Park, (who everyone in school knows as Jay Park, who used to be hot until he decided to go all out sweglord) talking so damn much about the foreign line.

She just wanted to see Wendy is that too hard?

“Uhhh finally,” Irene let out, hopefully not loud to ruin the mood. But she slumped back in her seat when the one that came out was Amber.

Yeri, Joy, and Seulgi quickly jump off their seats, singing and dancing along to Shake that Brass. And Irene sat there, sipping her soda, tapping her heel impatiently.

OMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! IT’S WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNDDDDYYYY!!!!”

Irene quickly straightened up, her eyes locked in on the target.

She barely recognized the girl with so much confidence strutting on the stage. It was almost like looking at another person, different from the laidback Wendy she knows. The Wendy up on stage was dolled up to look playful and flirty, and the confidence oozed out of her performance.

Wendy has the looks, the moves and when she hit that high note, she brought everyone to her feet.

“Doesn’t Wendy look like one of those Socal girls in Youtube makeup tutorials?” Joy asked.

All Irene could see is how much Wendy is born to perform on stage.

“Yeah, like you know,” Joy started whipping her hair back and forth before mustering her Cali accent. “Oh my God, I just went to Sephora the other day, and I saw this new blush from Urban Decay- you know that type?”

Irene answers with an amused smile

“What are they shaking?” Seulgi blushed. “Breasts?”

Yeri spitting out her drink is how everyone in their table reacted. Irene mentally slaps herself from second-hand embarrassment. She was about to smack Seulgi in the head, but her cousin’s brain already works in slow motion, it could make it stop working… or maybe make it work even better.

“Brass, Seul. Shake that Brass.”

“Bras?”

“N-no… You know what? Yeah… they want to shake that breast.”

*

The rest of the performance was pretty mundane and forgettable for Irene, but maybe not for the screaming fangirls foaming in the mouth when Kris Wu started talking really fast in Mandarin. The girls are acting like they’re possessed and only the word of Kris Wu could drive out the evil spirits. Joy pointed out that you call it rapping and every word he was saying is in Korean.

The fangirls descended back to sanity when Wendy and Eric steps on the stage. Wendy didn’t carry on the SoCal swag that she had earlier, the flirtiness and playfulness were wiped away. She also traded her short skirt and snapback, for a black v neck top and dark skinny jeans.

But it was her radiant smile that could captivate everyone in the crowd.

Wendy was just such a scene stealer, Irene didn’t even notice Eric with her until he decided to lay his grimy hand on her back.

The cheers were calmer now, more to the point of awwww, they look adorbs, but Irene wasn’t buying this fake ship. For some reason, the room got darker, and her vision starts turning bloody red.

“What’s so funny? Why are Wendy and the guy giggling like that?”

She gulps down her ice water, crunching on the ice noisily.

“Unnie, you are so loud,” Seulgi whispers.

Iwishyoucutyourselfwiththeguitarstrings.

“Did you say something?”

“No… nothing.”

The soft and gentle strums of the guitar filled the air, blanketing the café in a laidback atmosphere that fit the two on the stage.

“This song is so sweet!” Yeri squeals, like the teenager that she is. “I feel like raising my phone in the air and waving it like I don’t care.”

Irene yanks Yeri’s phone away before she could even think of doing anything.

“I never realize how beautiful Wendy’s voice.”

Irene begs to differ, Wendy’s voice had always been beautiful. It didn’t really matter if she was talking or singing or just humming that song while driving, or that soft moans she makes when they make love. Wendy’s voice was a melody she could listen over and over and over again.

“AAAAHHHH WENRIC!!!!”

“What’s Wenric?”

“That’s their ship!”

“OMO YOU’RE RIGHT! WENRIC, MY HEART!”

“Do you ship them unnie?” Yeri asks with hopeful eyes that Irene would jump aboard the Wenric ship.

“I ship them like the titanic.” Irene answered, guzzling down her drink.

“He looks like he could take care of Wendy well,” Joy discreetly pointed out, while casting a side glance at Irene.

“He looks like he could get beat up. I could beat him up.”

Irene scoffs as Wendy and Eric continued to play the part of googly eyed lovers. Why would they ruin this good song and Wendy’s beautiful voice with this Eric guy who sings like his balls got cut off?

Okay, he really has a nice voice but it doesn’t fit Wendy’s.

Wendy needs to sing with someone who sounds a bit huskier, more badass like the leader-rapper in Seulgi’s favorite dessert group.

The only thing she could do now is look away, but it was as if something- or more specifically someone is drawing her gaze back to the stage. What she wasn’t expecting was those gorgeous brown eyes staring right back at her. It’s almost like it’s automatic enough to wipe her frown away.

Maybe it’s crazy  
Can I call you my baby?

The entire song Wendy’s eyes were lock with hers, her lips curved into a sweet smile while singing those equally sweet lyrics. How did Wendy manage to make everyone in the room disappear with her song? Irene doesn’t know. But that very second, with just her smile, her gaze, and her voice Wendy created a world with just her and Irene.

“KISS! KISS!KI- WHOAH!” Yeri blinks in shock as Irene just smashed her burger with her fist.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Eric says to which Irene end up rolling her eyes. “Who wants to hear more from my girl Wendy here?”

Irene straightened up on her seat, and the three girls move back as if they’re scared that Irene would pounce on Eric and strangle the life out of him.

“My girl?! My Girl?! Did he just call Wendy his girl?”

“Relax, relax, unnie,” Seulgi tried to calm down her cousin, but even with the dim lighting it’s easy to tell Irene’s raging red cheeks.

Wendy’s soft chuckle eased Irene’s tension a bit. She finally dares to look up on stage when she knew Eric stepped down. She gazed up just at the right time when Wendy was bobbing those brows back at her.

She softly chuckled back as she saw the Wendy she knows, the one who have no idea how amazing she is.

“How’s everyone doing tonight?”

Everyone answered her with cheer rather than sane words.

“Who are Big Bang fans here?”

Louder cheers.

“Well ummm… Since this is one of their famous songs, I hope I do justice in this. So, this is Big Bang’s Fantastic Baby, hope you enjoy.”

Wendy might have spoken to the crowd, but they both can tell who she was saying it to. She was smiling wider than ever before, loving every single second of being able to just watch Wendy shamelessly.

It was barely recognizable, from the strums of the acoustic guitar to Wendy’s hypnotic voice. She didn’t just do justice to the song but made it her own.

G-dragon will be so proud.

*

Oh Crap, she forgot to bring flowers.

She should have bought one, right?

Even her classmate in PE, who only talks about Jokbal excitedly, gave one to the copper-haired Goddess from the Business Department.

But when Wendy walks out from the backstage to join her, Wendy looks like she wasn’t unfazed at all that she didn’t receive any flowers from her. She’s already carrying three others, why would she be bothered with one?

“Those are nice,” She said out flatly.

“Oh, Thanks!”

She wonders if Wendy remembers their supposed to be night together? But seeing how Wendy is so entranced by the bouquet of gardenias, she might not.

“So, the three ditch us for pokemons, huh?”

It was easier to ditch the three tonight than usual, with Joy leading the pack saying that there are wild pokemons out there to catch. But for once, Irene would have preferred it if the three was right here.

This was weak of her to wished for an easy way out. She thought that as soon as Wendy would step down from the stage they would be back to their usual banters but that wasn’t the case. She couldn’t seem to look at Wendy the same playful way that she once did, not when they couldn’t tear their eyes off each other, not when they are gazing at each other so lovingly, not when…

“You’re ready to go?”

“Oh! Ummm… ahhhh,” She looked away, trying to mask away the flustered expression on her face. “I’m sorry, but I can’t do it tonight, I ummm… I have tons of stuffs to do, like projects. I’m actually going to the library now. So- yeah, you know, next time maybe?”

“Oh, okay.”

Is that disappointment in Wendy’s voice? Since when did she pay attention to every hitch and dip of Wendy’s tone?

“If it’s alright with you, I could help you out.”

“What?”

“Like if you have any projects and presentations. I mean, I’m done with the show, so I’m pretty much free. Only if you like it, if you don’t, that’s cool too.”

But since when Wendy have this power over her?

“No, I mean…yes. I would like your help if you don’t mind.”

“You ummm… want to go home and change?”

Irene spins her head around so quick Wendy backpedaled in surprise.

“Why? What’s wrong with my outfit?”

“N-n-n- nothing… Y-y-you look pre- no- no beautiful. You look so beautiful, I just think that you know, you might be more comfortable in your I don’t know, your black and white shirt to go to the library.”

She flashed Wendy an amused smile to which Wendy replied with a shy smile.

*

“Is that heavy?”

“Hmmm?”

“Your guitar is almost as big as you.”

“I know, right?”

Irene was trying to tell Wendy that’s she’s so damn short, but Wendy is too much of a cinnamon roll to notice it. Irene’s type are usually someone who’s a much taller than her. There was just something comforting about a tight embrace and burying your face in someone’s chest.

And then, here comes Wendy, the girl is so short, she could see the top of her head without even getting on her tiptoes. But somehow she doesn’t mind, maybe Wendy likes people bigger than her, even if it’s just a few inches.

“You look so ummm pretty tonight,” Wendy murmurs, a hint of nervousness and shyness combining into this adorable awkwardness. “I mean, ummm… ummmm… you always look pr-pretty but tonight, no- no- ummm… you look beautiful. you look ummm…”

“Yeah, I was trying to hit on Luhan.”

Wendy answered her with an obvious eye roll.

“You want his Good good?- Oh it’s close.”

Damn… How stupid could she be? Coming to the University Library and seeing it close. It was Saturday after all, who in their right mind would come to the library on a Saturday night?

“Oh, it’s Saturday, they close at 10.”

“I guess even the Pokemon doesn’t want to come to the library.”

To her surprise, Wendy wrapped her hand around hers and led her to the library steps. It really felt like their own world now, the usual library steps that were bustling with chatty students and group projects was now more perfect in its silence.

But Irene knows she doesn’t mind at all. The silence was quite calming, and the sky is a gorgeous canvas of twinkling lights. And if that wasn’t perfect enough, she had Wendy right next to her.

The concrete steps were cool to the touch as she sat down, Wendy soon followed before placing her guitar right next to her.

“Here,” Wendy puts her cardigan on Irene’s legs.

“Thanks. Aren’t the foreign line going to celebrate or something?”

Wendy’s animated brows furrowed, “They are, but I told them I made plans.”

“Just imagine how they would feel if they see in the library.”

“They would be jealous of me.”

“Hmmm?”

The Canadian girl turned to her, her lips quirked in a playful grin. “Because I’m with you.”

Irene glances on her feet, trying to hide the blush sprouting on her cheeks.

“You look so awesome in there,” Irene said, trying to downplay Wendy’s words. “When you were singing on stage, it really looks like you belong there.”

“I do?”

“Yeah, how come you didn’t pursue Music?”

Wendy exhales sharply, leaning back, staring out at the millions of stars dusting the night sky.

“I don’t want to end up hating it, you know?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I love it, I’m passionate about it. And there is nothing in this world I would rather do than sing, but I think whenever money gets involve it kinda skewed your ideals, you know?”

Wendy tears her eyes away from the starry sky and back at Irene. It doesn’t have that twinkle of happiness that it had earlier on the stage. Instead it was clouded with realism.

“Like I want to sing because I love it, not because I need it to put food on my table or it could buy me all these stuff.”

“But imagine all the people you could inspire with your voice.”

Wendy chuckled a bit bitterly, “If you think about it, how many people out there could sing like me? Or better than me?”

“But they’re not you, though.”

“Hmmm?”

“You said they might sing like you, or they could even sing better than you but for me, I’ll always say, They’re not Wendy. And that’s the only thing that matter, they’re not you.”

Irene watches intently as the realism in Wendy’s eyes faded away, a dreamy wave taking over.

“I mean if there is another one like you, the world is going to be screwed.”

“Oh, why is that?”

“We won’t need to talk anymore, we just bob our brows.”

“YAH!” Wendy playfully shoves Irene.

“And you look so cool with the guitar.”

“You think?” Typical Humble Wendy “Do you know how to play any instrument?”

“No, not really.”

“Oh, then how about we-“

“Oh no, no, no, no, no, no.”

But Irene already learned that no matter what a fluffball Wendy is, when she’s determined with something, she’ll do whatever the hell it takes for it to happen. Like right now, when Wendy is taking out her guitar from her case before gently placing it on her lap.

“You don’t take no for an answer, do you?”

“Well, if it’s going to land me in jail, I do. So anyways.”

Wendy presses herself behind Irene, and it was harder than Irene thought, to play pretend and not be bothered by how close they were. Why? Why does this bother her so much when they have done something more?

“So…. Before we begin, let’s study the guitar, shall we?”

Irene burst out laughing, enjoying this side of Wendy.

“You’re taking this too seriously, are you?”

“I actually am. So, this is the body, there are six strings.”

Wendy’s soft hand warming her cool ones before gliding it along the guitar strings.

“This is called the Low E,” Wendy moves her hand to strum the next string gently. “This is A,”

“D..”

“G…”

“B…”

“And the last one is the High E.”

“That’s a lot to memorize.”

It was just six letters, but how does Wendy expect Irene to focus when she’s this close?

“Don’t worry, I got you. Now, well go back to that in a little bit. Now, let’s go to your left hand technique.” These things right here, “Wendy guided her fingers along the metal strips along the guitar’s neck. “Are called the frets, one thing you need to learn is.”

Wendy tried to maneuver Irene’s fingers to where her fingertips are pressing on the strings. “You always press with your fingertips.”

How does Wendy think anyone can focus if she was this close?

“So, if you…”

But Wendy’s words scattered itself in the night air, as her eyes surrendered itself to Irene’s gorgeous brown eyes.

“Wen-?”

But Wendy wasn’t the only one who’s surrendering as Irene’s word fell into oblivion.

“What?”

“Oh ummm… nothing,” Wendy started shaking it off, looking to regain whatever was left of her sanity.

But it was too late for them to back away now. But before Wendy could escape Irene’s gaze, Irene glided her fingers along Wendy’s jawline, feeling sparks as skin touches skin.

The impromptu guitar lesson was quickly forgotten as Wendy leans her forehead against Irene’s. And if before Irene was uncertain of what the right words fits for whatever she feels for Wendy now she knows.

She was falling for Wendy, a little too much and a little too fast that it scares her that all a confession would do would just ruin this moment. It felt so right, so good for her, but what if Wendy doesn’t-

Her doubts and uncertainty were left hanging in midair before totally dissipating in the night as Wendy presses her lips against hers.

They kiss, too many times, maybe even to the point of too much, but that will never be the case because as long as its Wendy that she is kissing, Irene knows that she could kiss her to the point of forever.

*

Time stops when she’s with Wendy…

So, it must mean something, right?

She couldn’t put into details how they ended up from the library to this point in the hotel room. But it doesn’t matter anymore, nothing else does. Because as soon as their lips met, the world stops momentarily. It wasn’t one of those frenzied kisses that they were so used to. Instead it was slow, gentle like she could taste everything that Wendy offers and she could breathe every breath that Wendy exhales.

And she likes it like this, relishes and craves it even. They were still both nineteen and hella young, but here was Wendy, making her wish for forever. It’s foolish, right? How utterly chaotic their so called relationship is, right? But here she is now, trembling as Wendy pulls away from her lips and her kisses descending to her neck, breast, stomach until she finds her stomach twist at the thought of Wendy’s lips on her center.

“Baby…” She uttered a bit too weakly, but she doesn’t think she’ll have any strength anytime soon, not when she felt Wendy’s tongue pressed on her thigh.

Wendy answered her by taking her hand and intertwining it with hers.

Irene hated how this feels, but at the same time, she needed it more than anything else. She hated how Wendy knew more about what she wanted and what she craved when her tongue glides back in and out of her, hitting the right spots and pulling away at the right time. She hated how Wendy would ask her if she was okay and all she could reply was a soft moan and the word yes and please and more. She hated how she was gripping a little too tightly on Wendy’s hand as if her life is depended on it. She hated how one person can make her tremble and collapse at the same time.

And she hated how when she came crashing down on the sheets, here was Wendy still reeling back her in her addiction and here she was once again, wanting and needing more.

It happens over and over and over that night.  
They're wrapped in each other’s embrace, fingers gliding in and out of each other’s, Wendy’s forehead press against hers.

“Are you okay?” Wendy asks breathlessly, to which Irene could only answer with a weak nod before burying her finger deeper.

Wendy smiles at her before pressing a kiss on her forehead.

They crash almost at the same time, with Wendy collapsing on top of her and Irene soothing her with gentle kisses.

“Irene?”

“Hmmm?” Irene answers sleepily, before burying herself in Wendy’s chest.

“I was wondering if…”

“If what?”

Irene forces herself to open her eyes to look at Wendy and the girl is smiling back at her so softly.

“If you want to go out on a date with me?”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot Wendy is Hoooottttttt... 
> 
> I don't hate Eric at all... 
> 
> And Fantastic Baby Predebut Wendy is awesome. Girl has mad talents! 
> 
> Until their next chapter, with a date and a glimpse of a side couple to stir things up with Wenrene (nothing dramatic). 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Before Anyone Else

“Kang Seulgi!”

So, this is how it’s going to be, huh?

Irene thought she made it perfectly clear when she called Seulgi by her full name that she wasn’t playing games anymore. But of course, her cousin has always been oblivious. A bomb could explode next to her and she’s still be sleeping and drooling in bed.

She shook her head in defeat as it finally dawned on her that it had come to this. You know that feeling where it’s like you have been PMSing for a decade? Well, multiply that ten times and Irene felt that’s the closest thing to describing how she’s been lately. She has been yelling so much and the littlest thing could tick her off.

But if there was someone to blame it was her. Yup. It’s nobody else’s fault but Son Seungwan. She is the main reason that Irene is now descending into a downward spiral of madness. Irene should have asked her why.

Like why does she make things complicated?

They go out for dinners and lunches, and they sleep around, isn’t that considered dating? Why say those words out loud?

Why can’t she just be contented with what they have?

She felt cornered when Wendy asked her. She was coming down from an Earth shattering release, when Wendy just springs out her question out of nowhere. She gave Wendy an answer similar to what a middle schooler would say, a laugh and a that’s cute. Irene wanted for it to come out like a joke, prodding on Wendy for being all sentimental and stuff, but Wendy wasn’t laughing. It’s been a week since Wendy asked and she didn’t breathe a word again about dating.

But that didn’t mean that they had moved on pass it. As far as Irene is concern, she beats herself every night for that horrible answer. Her thoughts would wander off back to that room, trying to come up with a different scenario, something sweeter, something sexier, not hehehe, that’s cute. Like what the fuck was she even thinking? Was she even thinking at all?

And it doesn’t help her one bit that Wendy is such a sweetheart. For instance, today, Wendy offered to drive her there. At 8:30 am. On a Saturday.

“Is it time for breakfast already?”

She didn’t know whether to be thankful or be irritated at Seulgi for interrupting her thoughts.

“No! Haven’t we talk about this?”

“About what?” She sees her cousin scratching her head. The confusion is clearly etched on her face. Does she really expect Seulgi to think this early?

“Keeping the restroom clean? Your stuff is everywhere. You can’t even wipe the mirror.”

“Well, You’re already doing it.”

Seulgi raised a very valid point there since she’s spraying their bathroom mirror with enough glass cleaner that could make the entire Seoul skyline sparkle.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the answer that Irene wants to hear.

“I’m going to be gone today on this school trip! I don’t know if I should be okay leaving you here by yourself.”

Seulgi answered her in a very mature stomp and pout.

“I’m not a kid.”

“But you act like one!”

“Why are you such a meanie? Is it your time of the month already?”

It was time to back away. The logical signs in Irene’s head is now flashing neon lights, begging for her to stop for the sake of her sanity and brain cells. If she wants to have peace of mind, then losing this argument is the solution.

“No.”

But Seulgi wasn’t done and sees Irene’s no, as motivation for her to press on.

“Didn’t you get any?”

“Let me wipe this mirror in peace!”

“Okay! Okay!” Seulgi finally got it and stepped away from the doorway. “Unnie?”

“What?”

“Can you make me bacon for breakfast?”

“Go Seulgi!”

“Go where?”

Irene snaps her neck towards the door and the crack was enough to give Seulgi a hint. Thank God for the doorbell for saving Seulgi’s life.

“Oh that’s probably her! Oh Crap! Oh Crap! Why is she here so early?”

“Who?”

“It’s Wendy! I haven’t even showered yet.”

The bell rings again, and it did more harm than good as it just raise her blood pressure even more.

“Shoot! Can you tell her I’m in the showers right now? Can you entertain her while I take a shower?”

Seulgi scratches her head again. Those tiny bears inside her cousin’s head working overtime as they try to process the information.

“Entertain? Like tell a joke or something?”

Irene’s frantic outburst halted to a screech at her cousin’s question.

“Yes sure.”

*

She should really play a little hard to get. She really should. She ought to do it for herself.

She was honestly too salty that her blood pressure has skyrocketed to the point where she’s anticipating a heart attack.

But alas, that’s not how her world turns. She’s Son Seungwan/ Wendy Shon (whatever you want to call her) after all. A cheesy idiot who would do anything for love or intense like (whatever you describe her feelings for Irene). Like who would in their right mind would offer to drive a girl who responded with hehehe, that’s cute to the bus stop on a Saturday at 8:30 am?

The answer was no one but her.

She’s nothing more but a martyr standing outside Irene’s dorm room with a McDonald's breakfast in her hand.

McDonalds. Shakespeare would be so proud.

“Hello,” Seulgi greeted her though her voice is thick with sleep, but as soon as she spots the bag her eyes light up. “What you got there?”

“I got you guys some breakfast.”

Seulgi walks Wendy to their kitchen before she tears open the paper bag. Seulgi’s excitement is contagious as Wendy finds herself smiling at the sight of the teddy bear going through the paper bag. Those almond eyes beamed as she raised a hashbrown to the skies.

“Do you want to- Ewww… what’s that?”

Seulgi grimaced in disgust as Wendy unwraps her breakfast, revealing what looks like the blandest thing that Mcdonalds ever made.

“It’s um… egg white mcmuffin.”

“If you’re going to Mcdonalds, Wendy. There is really no point of going for the healthy one.”

Wendy didn’t know whether to clap or gasp after hearing Seulgi’s logical advice.

“Do you want to hear a joke?”

Well, there goes that second of admiration out the window.

“Ummm… sure?”

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Dongwook…”

“Dongwook?”

“You are supposed to say, Dongwook who?” Seulgi corrected her.

“Oh okay, Dongwook who?”

Seulgi clears her throat before she started singing Whitney Houston. Joy often mentions that despite Seulgi being Seulgi, God made up by making her ooze with talent. Now as she listens, not only just any song, a Whitney Houston song and knocking it out of the ball park, Wendy is clearly impressed.

Dongwook walk away from me

Oh how could Wendy forget that they’re playing knock knock jokes?

I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you…

“Whoah,” Wendy’s brows bob in amazement, clapping like the excited kid that she is. “That’s pretty awesome!”

“I know!” Seulgi grinned. Her eyes are disappearing as she smiles. “That was an awesome joke, right?”

“I was talking about- never mind.”

“Wen!” Irene calls out from beyond the restroom. “Can you help me with something?”

“I’ll just check on Irene.”

“Sure. Bye.” Seulgi answered with a mouthful, waving her off. Wendy walks over to the restroom leaving Seulgi at peace with her Mcdonalds.

*

This wasn’t part of her plan.

Wendy was thinking of something a little rom-com movie-esque, eating breakfast with Irene, RnB is a bit too early for a morning drive, so something acoustic while they drive to the bus stop.

Irene had expertly ditched her subtle confession by chuckling and calling her cute, but instead of backing away, it motivated her even more. She was Wendy after all, a girl who doesn’t take the word no lightly.

Wendy wanted to prove to Irene more than anything else that what they have deserve a label. That there is more to dating than just dinners and sleeping around. She was going to prove that becoming something more will be worth the complications. Unfortunately, Irene was not making it any easier for her.

She swallowed a massive size gulp at the sight of Irene draped in her purple towel. She had seen Irene in less, but damn what the girl could do to her heart. Wendy was wondering if whether it’s because she didn’t finish her egg mcmuffin or if it’s seeing Irene half naked that’s making her a little too queasy. It’s probably Irene, the wet hair, the droplets in that glorious skin and her bare face, Damn. Irene’s beauty could give Aphrodite some self esteem issues.

“You look cute,” Irene yells out through her blow dryer.

Wendy’s lips thin in a straight line to hide the huge grin that’s about to break her face. She would be lying if she said she didn’t plan to wear her purple gym outfit today. She was decked out in Nike’s tank top and yoga pants, making sure she looks girlfriend bragging material.

“I ummm, I’m heading to aahhh you know… ummm to the gym ummm… after,” She stammers so bad, that even her Nike outfit can’t save her.

“Who are you trying to look good for?”

Oh God… here we go again.

“It’s ummm… ummm… more for health purposes,” Wendy stuttered some more. “I ummm… better go and let you change. I got some breakfast.”

“What did you get?”

“Some Mcdonalds.”

Irene laugh once again, “What? Health Freak Son Seungwan went to McDonalds?”

“Well, it’s the weekend. What’s like a 1000 calories, right?”

“Hmmm…”

Irene steps close enough that sends every cell in Wendy’s body out of whack. Irene knows the power she had over Wendy, she relishes it, perfected it even. She knows that one magic touch and she would have Wendy collapsing in heaps and pieces. But to Wendy’s surprise, she didn’t see that lustful gleam in her eyes or that delicious half smirk in Irene’s lips. Instead, Irene puts everything in a standstill by leaning her forehead against hers.

And Wendy is smart, she got an award from Obama for God’s sake. But right now, she feels like an absolute dummy. She usually doesn’t need Irene to elaborate on anything, except now. She has no idea where to take this when instead of that devious half grin, Irene’s lips were curled in a shy smile.

Wendy was trying to keep herself steady, but one gentle kiss from Irene and she was falling once again.

It was too early of this, her mind reasoned with her. It was barely eight am and here you are, sinning before the day break. But her logic needs to understand that there is no rhyme nor reason when it comes to Irene. Bae Irene is that maddening catalyst that makes Wendy’s neurons go into overdrive. Because here she is, capturing Irene’s lips in a gentle kiss while her fingers tiptoes upward, making the towel cascade on the floor in one flimsy tug.

She guided Irene up the counter with relative ease. Irene quickly kills the mood when she turns on the hairdryer, making Wendy grimaced from the excruciating noise.

“I don’t want Seulgi to hear anything.”

If they’re lucky the preservatives in McDonalds would have knocked Seulgi to sleep. Wendy felt warm lips trailing along her neck and she was smiling like an idiot already. She’s glad that Irene was too focus peppering kisses to notice or else, who knows what kind of treachery the girl is capable of?

Their lips finally met in a series of quick, playful kisses. One kiss, two kisses, three until Wendy lost count after twelve. There was no tongue, no soft moans, just lips on lips and plenty of sweet giggles.

They kiss on what Wendy felt was the 24th time before she placed her hands on Irene’s knees. She slowly spread them apart, lowering herself so she could pleasure Irene senselessly, when Irene stops her, holding on to her like she’s holding on for her dear life.

“N-no,” Irene moans, her voice raspy and uneven. Wendy had to grip harder on the counter, when she’s getting lightheaded from how sexy it sounds. She loses her train of thought when she felt fingers hooking on her yoga pants, and before she even had the time to react, Irene had already pulled it just enough to give her a little room.

“I… I want you.”

Irene’s words barely made a dent. She said it too softly, a little too creaky but Wendy already has those words repeating over and over again in her head.

Those words echoed when her nails softly scrape along the soft skin of Irene’s legs. Those words boomed when she felt Irene’s lithe body trembling in the restroom counter. Those words goes on and on as Irene’s fingers expertly glided where she needed her the most.

Those words then screeched to a stop as soon as Irene whispered that one word.

“Baby,”

Wendy damns that word to hell now.

She presses herself closer, demanding more with action than words as Irene’s fingers torturously drags up and down her core. Wendy had never been this drenched before and she cursed her body for betraying her, making her look so needy in front of Irene. She could tell from the half smirk playing in Irene’s lips that she was extremely pleased by her reaction.

“Ahhh Fuck Irene,”

The second Irene’s fingers slip between her slit, those two words slip right out of her lips without a warning. Irene was making a fool out of her now, and her breaths hitching and stopping as Irene’s slender fingers filled her to the brim. She knew Irene could be aggressive but she almost feels possessed right now. Two digits glides in an uneven pace with such ferocity. Each time the tip of Irene’s finger touches that gentle spot, Wendy’s nerve endings were going insane.

The lewd noise that Irene’s fingers were making was making Wendy blush worse than she thought. Irene smile as she notices her rose colored cheeks and pulled her close for a possessive kiss.

Their kisses were becoming hot and messy. Tongues tangling to taste, to pleasure the other more than themselves and Wendy wonders if she can ever think of mint the same way ever again. 

Irene was like a wet dream coming to life. This gorgeous sex fiend splayed so invitingly in the restroom counter, and Wendy was craving to touch her, wanting to hear that moan echo all around her. But right now, Irene’s caresses just paralyzed her. It felt so good, so fucking good that all she could ever think about is more, harder, more and harder. She wants to demand Irene in words, but all she had become was this whimpering mess.

With her frantic hand, she reached between Irene’s legs.

“No-no, just you right now.”

But Wendy was never the type who takes no for an answer. She had Irene quivering when she palms her throbbing flesh. Her gentle caresses were the opposite of Irene’s. They shared a gentle smile before they roll their hips to the rhythm of their touches.

How could Irene willed herself to say no when she’s this soaked? Wendy continues her tender massages, making Irene quiver when her hand brushes over Irene’s sensitive nub. Irene was clearly not anticipating it either, letting out a sharp squeal that even the hairdryer in maximum volume couldn’t even disguise.

“D-d-does… Oh God,” Irene clenches her teeth, the back of her head almost slams against the glass if Wendy didn’t put her hand behind Irene’s head. “Does- does- th- fe-feel good, baby?”

“Y-y-yes,” She muster an embarrassing stammer as Irene rewards her by circling her pink nub with her thumb. Her forehead pressed against Irene’s, fearing she’ll fall on the floor from Irene’s onslaughts. “It-it-it feels so good, babe.”

Wendy stiffened at the slip of her tongue. Irene could call her baby all the time, but not her the other way around. She’s already the whipped one in this “relationship, no need to give Irene anymore leverage. She wishes that Irene dismisses her little moment of weakness. But Irene answered her with that gorgeous soft, shy smile that could bring Wendy to her knees in a second.

She moves closer, brushing away the matted hair in Irene’s forehead before laying a soft kiss on her forehead. Her finger glides deeper into Irene, making Irene lose any semblance of sanity. It ended badly as Irene’s hand swipes everything in the counter that had every lotion, moisturizer, cleanser rolling around the sink. But Irene shows little to no concern as she grips tightly on the edge of the counter.

Wendy took Irene’s shaky arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. Irene was getting close now as velvety walls were caving in on her. She leans over pressing kisses on the length of Irene’s neck, building her pace before Irene holds on to her hand, stilling her.

“W-wait, slow down.”

“W-what?”

“I want us to- fuck-“Irene hissed. “I want us to- to-Ahhh Babe- to-c- cu- together.”

Irene answered her in bits and pieces but Wendy understood every breath of it. They both slow down, to the point where the space caved in around them, the incessant whirring of the hairdryer is far and away and all they could hear is their heart pulsing in their ears. It was just them, just the two of them in this tiny world that they had carve for themselves.

She was getting too close now, dangerously close that she has no idea how long her legs could keep her steady. Wendy latches her lips around Irene’s breast, hoping it could give her even just a little edge. But she should already know that she’s not going to win against Irene anytime soon because as soon as she hears those soft growls erupting from Irene’s mouth, she knew she was seconds away from a release.

Her release came in a soft whimper. The aftershock tearing through her body in shivers and gasps. She was about to pull away when Irene held tightly, her finger softly drawing out every bit of Wendy’s energy as it continued to glide inside her.

“Unnie!”

“Ahhh shit!”

Wendy haven’t seen Irene move that fast as she jumps off the counter, pulling the towel around her again.

“Unnie, I need to pee,” The bear wailed behind the door.

“Alright! Alright!” Irene yells out as they both scramble to pull up her shorts.

“Unnie! I’m dying!”

“God Seul! You’re not a freaking toddler, hold it in!”

Irene hurriedly brushes Wendy’s hair, hoping to make her look decent than a girl who got her freak on the restroom. They exchange hurried pecks on the lips as they neared the door.

“Ooops!” Seulgi says behind the door. “It’s too late.”

“KANG SEULGI! YOU’RE GROSS!”

Irene swings the door open to the face of a smirking dumb bear.

“JK!” Seulgi raised a peace sign. “So, what were you two-“

“Go pee!” Irene shoves Seulgi inside, slamming the door behind them. Wendy purse her lips in amusement as she watches Irene let out soft growls in embarrassment.

“Why is it so messy in here?” Seulgi asks.

“Ignore her.”

*

“So, you got sunblock right?”

“I do.”

“How about mosquito spray? I read some article about the Zika virus and-

“I already did.”

“How about-“

“Wendy,” Irene let out a soft groan that had Wendy halting quickly. “If it was Seulgi, Joy and Yeri going then you should worry, I’ll be okay.”

“Oh okay. Am I annoying you?”

“No. I think you’ll make a good- no great-“

Wendy could feel a sense of pride building inside of her, as she puffs her chest, waiting for Irene to say the word…

Wife.

But of course, typical, cruel Irene answered with, “Mom.”

Kill her now, why don’t you?

“Yeah. I should call you umma.”

“Irene?”

“Neh eomoni?”

“I give up.”

“So, what were you and Seulgi talking about?”

“Well, she’s started to crack this knock knock jokes, She’s kinda hilarious.”

Wendy glances at Irene and could swear that those gorgeous lips were jutting in an adorable pout.

“if you think hers is funny, then you haven’t heard mine.”

Wendy’s brow bobbed up in hesitation, “You know how to do knock knock joke?”

“Yes,” Irene answers too confidently.

“Okay, let bring it, You should start,” Wendy says. Wondering if she should add expert in Knock Knock Jokes in Irene’s long list of skills.

“Okay, Knock knock…”

“Who’s there?”

“Broken Pencil.”

“Broken Pencil who?”

But before Irene could even say the joke, she started giggling. Wendy’s brows knitted together, her glance going back and forth between the road and the girl who started giggling hysterically next to her.

“Irene?”

Irene burst out in chuckles to the point where she’s wiping her tears.

“Never mind,” Irene brushes her off before continuing, “It’s pointless.”

Wendy looks straight at the road, hoping her reaction wasn’t too obvious that the joke of the century wasn’t even close to the word funny. In fact it’s the complete opposite of funny.

“That was funny, right?”

“Hilarious.” Liars go to hell, Wendy. “Okay, my turn. Knock, knock.”

“It’s open,” Irene answers so nonchalantly.

She glares at Irene for ruining her chance of any good joke.

“Fine,” Irene sighs, after noticing her reaction. “Try again.”

“Okay, knock, knock.”

“Come in.”

Wendy’s frown got deeper, but she could tell that Irene was having a blast just irking the hell out of her.

“Okay, you win.” She heaved a huge sigh, letting the acoustic songs of 10cm occupy the silence between them. “You know Joy always tell me that Seulgi is such a great singer, but I didn’t really get a chance to know that until today.”

The shit eating smirk that Irene had earlier turned dark, that Wendy had to check out the window for any sign of dark clouds.

“So, you and Joy talk about Seulgi?”

“Yeah.”

Irene hissed so loudly before craning her neck out of the window.

“Icansingtoo,”

“Really?”

“What?” Irene look her down with that cold stare. “I didn’t say anything…”

“Really? I swear to God that you said that you could sing too,”

“No. I did not.”

“Did too.”

Pffft… Liar. A very unbelievably gorgeous liar, but a liar nonetheless.

“I did not! Like I could sing maybe, but not on your level or Seulgi’s level. Not like you guys match or anything. Just that you know, you both sing very well, but that’s pretty much it. You two could be very good friends,”

“And I didn’t know she’s like born ten days earlier than me.”

Irene was fuming now.

“You know what matches with an Aquarius?”

“No, I’m not really into that stuff. But okay, what?”

“An Aries.”

“Oh Really?” Wendy’s brows shot up in surprise.

“Yes… cause… cause…” Irene isn’t into zodiac signs either. “Cause They both start with A and ends with an S.”

That’s the biggest bullshit about horoscope that Wendy had ever heard, and lets see how Irene gets away with this one.

“Really?”

“Yes because like… You start at the same time, and there might be different letters or circumstances that makes both of you different but at the end of it all, you still end up together.”

“Wow.” If Wendy wasn’t driving, she would give the girl a standing ovation. “That’s pretty good.”

Irene shrugs, and wendy wonders if she knows how fucking great she is sometimes.

“Well, can I hear you sing?”

“You can’t afford it.”

“I’ll give you my car?”

“I can’t drive.”

Wendy surrendered with a heavy sigh, this conversation is gonna go on and on unless someone puts a stop to it. She wonders if this the time to ask again, it’s been a week and Wendy believes that’s long enough to give Irene some breathing room. Joy had been on her case about it, saying how they were going backwards. People should date first before sexing each other, but well, maybe she and Irene are never like other people.

“So, ummm…”

“Here we are,”

Wendy let out a groan in defeat. She was about to take off her seatbelt, when Irene stops her.

“W-where are you going?” Irene stops her with that puzzled expression on her face.

“Your bag is in the trunk. I’ll get it for you.”

“Wen, you don’t have too,”

“No, it’s alright! I got it!”

“I said it’s okay,” Irene stilled her as she held into her hand. It was the same hand that drove her insane earlier and many times that it makes Wendy cough lightly. “Really it is.”

“Fine.” Wendy said it more out of defeat than agreement.

“You don’t have to try so hard with me, Wen.”

“What?”

“Nothing,” Irene shook her head and that soft smile was back again. Her classmates are already flooding her down.

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

It was like some unconscious power as they lean closer to each other, pressing a tender goodbye kiss on each other’s lips. They exchange knowing grins before their eyes shot open at what they just did.

“Ummm bye.”

“Ahhh yeah bye.”

Irene steps out of the car, hurriedly yanking out her bag out of the trunk. One hand dragging her bag and the other press on her lips. She felt Wendy’s car hightail out of there and willed herself not to look back, or maybe just a little glance wouldn’t hurt.

She let out a scoff as Wendy’s car was nowhere in sight, before she walks to join her classmates.

She didn’t even realize the blue civic park a few feet away. And she didn’t realize the driver, who has her cheek planted on her palm as she watches Irene, walk and laugh along with her friends before disappearing inside.

Wendy let out a defeated sigh, before ultimately beating herself up by banging her head softly at the steering wheel.

“Oh God, I’m so desperate.”

And now that Irene wasn’t there, what now?

*

“Wendy?”

She saw Seulg scratching her head, and the girl was pretty much an open book. The almond eye cutie is probably wondering what she was doing right there, sitting in Irene’s floor, surrounded by screws, wood and a tool kit.

“So, what are you doing?” Seulgi said in a singsong voice before landing flat on her butt next to Wendy.

“Oh, ummm…You know she has that box of her bookshelf that until know she hasn’t put up?”

“Ahhh yeah?” No. Not really.

Seulgi is roommates with Irene, but Wendy goes to Irene’s room more than her.

“Well, since she’s not here I was like thinking maybe I should ummm… make it for her.”

“Why?”

“Well, you know… she’s so ummm busy and I’m not doing anything today, so- you know, just as a friend-“

“But why though? Are you two dating already?”

“What?!” Wendy barely dodged a hammer on her finger at Seulgi’s question. “No! No! No! No… just no… No.”

“Then why are you making it for her?”

“I just… you know… as a friend, I just want to help her out.”

“I’m her bestfriend and the nicest thing I did for her was clean our restroom.”

“Don’t you two share the same restroom?”

“Oh yeah… I once bought her shrimp chips,” Seulgi scratches her head “I guess your level of friendship is a bit different from our level of friendship.”

Their cousins and Wendy wished that they weren’t in that level of friendship.

“I could help you out.”

Wendy smiles.

“I would like that.”  
*

Is there a freaking hate button on this thing?

Irene hissed as she browses through her IG and stumbles on the picture of her dumb teddy bear of a cousin and her girl- no just really good friend, Wendy. Seulgi is posing with a can of pringles that will have the makers of pringles offer her a lifetime modeling career, while Wendy is in the corner, brows all scrunch up over God knows what.

What the fuck kind of hashtags are this?

Bonding with Wannie. #Wanniethepooh #ilikepringles #pringlesmakemyheartb-b-beat #voteforRV

“Hey Irene,”

“What?!” She hissed at her classmate, who almost jump out in terror. “I’m sorry I just… yes.”

“Girl. You look like your about to kill someone.”

“No, I’m alright.”

But she’s not sure if Seulgi would be. 

“So, you and Wendy, huh?” Irene heard the singsongy tone in her friend’s voice. And Irene is wondering whether she liked it or not.

“No, were ummm…” What were they? “Good friends, like really good friends.”

“I have an English class with her. Have you heard that girl talk English? Oh my God!” Her classmate starts fanning herself and Irene didn’t realize how hard she was clenching her teeth until she heard her teeth grind.

“And she’s like the smartest girl in class. I guess cause it’s English.”

“No, she’s smart in every class,” Irene defended. “Not only that but she studies hard… like way too hard,” Irene stares at her friend and seeing that she didn’t say a word, made Irene say more. “It’s incredible really, because she don’t need to study that much but she does, she stays up until two or three am almost every night.”

Her friend is still looking at her with that blank expression.

“And she makes great powerpoint presentations, she help me with one and I got a 97%. But it’s not just her studies, Wendy… Wendy is incredible. She always put the needs of other over her, she’s responsible. She’s… I’m… I’m running out of words to say, but you know what I mean, right?”

“You got it bad, huh?”

“What?” Irene snaps making her friend raise her arms in mock surrender.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

***

“We did a great job!”

Wendy wants to point out that all Seulgi did was hand her the tools, but hey at least she tried to contribute. She’s not sure that Joy would even bother. She really should enjoy the moment of peace with her devil of a roommate going back home for the weekend and Yeri in some retreat or some ish like that. Her place was quiet, and she had to brush off the feeling that maybe… maybe she misses the two troublemakers.

But Seulgi with her pringles is quite entertaining too.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit slanted?” Wendy asked as they look at the very off looking bookshelf.

“Well, if I tilt my head like this,” Seulgi bends her neck to side. “It kinda looks straight.”

Derp.

“I’ll just fix it again.”

“No biggie!” Seulgi runs over to Irene’s desk and grab some thick textbooks. “If we can place some books in it. Then, it’s good.” She arranges Irene’s book on the shelf. “See?”

“Yeah, you got a point there.”

They exchange a triumphant nod before the sound of the bookshelf collapsing shook them out of their victory mode.

“Fuck.”

“I like you, Wendy.”

Fuck!

Wendy quickly turns to face Seulgi, but didn’t even see any sign of attraction at the weight of those words. It did sounded very sincere though, b-but… but- no she can’t.

“I like you for unnie.”

“Oh,”

She had never felt this relieved in her entire life. As much as she appreciates getting liked, she doesn’t know how to handle saying no especially to a sweetheart like Seulgi.

“Did she ummm…” Wendy walks over to shelf, trying to make sense of the heap of wood. “Date a lot?”

“No, she had this on and off boyfriend in high school, he likes to rap and always goes to school with his polo unbutton.”

Why was she only hearing this now? Hearing those was worse than getting her heart ripped out of her ribcage and squeezed for dear life.

“On and off?”

“Like all throughout high school, but Irene unnie never talks about him.”

Wendy inhales deeply, wondering if this is even worth knowing.

“Does she ummm- does she ahhh… talk about me?”

“No.”

Ahhh fuck! Why did she even ask?

“But she’s smiling a lot these days.”

Wendy couldn’t help but wonder if the sex was the reason for that.

“That’s a good thing, right?”

“That’s an awesome thing!”

Seulgi turns to face her, her expression softens in sincerity.

“Joohyun unnie is never the type who likes to talk about how she feels, so ummm… I guess just be patient with her. But if you hurt my unnie, I will!”

Wendy gulps nervously, seeing this ferocious side of Seulgi. And she couldn’t help but find it sweet how Seulgi and Irene despite of how different they are, and how much they drive each other nuts are quite protective of each other.

“I will be very mad at you!” Seulgi threatens her and Wendy couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

“I promise.”

“I know you will,” Seulgi answers, her eyes disappearing as she smiles.

*

Irene had never felt so relieved in standing on steady ground until now. This was beyond exhausting and there was nothing she wished to do but go home and curl in her sheets. How she manages to stumble out of the bus is beyond her.

“Oh look who’s here?” She almost stumbled down as a classmate nudges her in the arm.

“I wish I could get a girl like yours, Irene.”

The exhaustion that has taken over her, fades as soon as she saw the girl waiting for her by clock tower.

“Wendy?”

“Hey. This is for you,” Wendy walks over to her, handing her the red bean slushie. Maybe she has a power on Irene too, because how many people could say that they make Bae Irene blush?

“Thanks.”

She reaches out for Irene’s luggage without a single thought. “How’s the trip?”

Irene turns to her bag handle, annoyed at an inanimate object for being in Wendy’s grasp.

IwishIwasthebag.

“What was that?”

“Nothing. I meant tiring. Even if I just sleep like most of the time. It’s like everytime I wake up, I’m like are we there yet?”

“Well, you’re home now.”

“Almost,”

They were both exhausted and in dire need of sleep, but there is always a mysterious pull about the night. It must be the stars glittering in the sky or the chilly weather that adds to the romanticism of it all.

“Gosh Wendy not here!” Irene squeals warningly as soon as she sees Wendy about to pull her hoodie off.

“What? I was just gonna give it to you cause you look cold.”

Wendy:1 Irene:probably around 100, but Wendy is taking that one win.

“So, ummm you were bonding with Seulgi all day?”

“I actually did.”

Irene expression quickly darkens and until now it never fails to make Wendy shiver in fright.

“What did you two do?”

“We talk about you.”

“About me?”

“Here you go,”

Wendy hands her a folded piece of notebook paper. Irene could feel the heaviness of the words in the note without her reading what’s inside.

“Go on, read it.”

Irene was pulling the paper so slowly, Wendy couldn’t help but think that Irene is in slow mo.

Bae Joohyun,  
Will you go out on a date with me?

Son Seungwan

“That’s it?” Irene asked, but there was no disappointment or cruelty in her question, instead Wendy saw a sparkle in those eyes.

“Yup. That’s it.” Wendy grins widely.

“No you are my sun, Irene? Without you my life would be completely meaningless?”

Irene was teasing her now, trying to take a jab on Wendy’s cheesiness. Wendy was starting to understand that the innuendos and the teases as nothing more but a defense mechanism. It was Irene’s armor from heartbreak and disappointment. Irene must have been confessed to a million times. Endless proposals and admirations about her beauty and poise and Wendy couldn’t help but think how many of those confessions mention about Irene’s imperfections. Do they know how snarky she could be? And talk in innuendos that could make anyone hyperventilate or that violent reaction to things?

Wendy swore she’ll be different, but she’s not going to tell Irene that instead she’ll just show it to her.

“Nope. None of that.”

“And why?” Irene’s brow raised up in question.

“Because when we start dating, I’ll make sure you know it’s you before anyone else.”

Irene pretended to hurl out, sappy Wendy is always a sappy Wendy.

“You’re making me puke here.”

“Hmmm?”

Wendy leans closer, smirking as she sees Irene’s gaze dart between her eyes and her lips. Wendy’s playful expression softens as she saw the hesitant look in Irene’s eyes. She looks like she’s contemplating, weighing her pros and cons before making a decision. And Wendy would wait…

“You should know, Seungwan. I don’t kiss on the first date.”

Wendy was grinning widely now. It wasn’t a yes, but this was the closest thing that Irene could say to a yes.

“Got it, Joohyun,” Wendy was about to press her lips against Irene, but Irene quickly backed away.

“Didn’t I just tell you I don’t kiss on first dates?”

“This is not a date yet though, it’s just a pre date.”

Irene smiles, and for a second there, Wendy could swear that she made Irene swoon.

“Good point.”

And judging from the way Irene kisses her back, Wendy knew she is right.

TBC


End file.
